Only Human
by TheEarthEscaper
Summary: S3结束3年过去了，幸存的克隆们一切安好，还意外地过了一段平静生活。 Cosima 依旧就职于全面变革后的Dyad，在Scott的帮助下偷天换日以篡改后的实验报告掩盖她的"解药"研究，而这救命药的研发正进入尾声。至于她和Shay的关系，在Delphine离世的阴影下一路磕磕绊绊，终于走向了终结。 与此同时，Neolution信奉者已经意识到浪费了他们太多心力的Leda克隆体们即将失去利用价值。因为相较于他们进行中的新项目，她们只是拙劣的雏形人偶。 一个沮丧的夜，Cosima又看到了Delphine，不管是谁救了她的命，那些人貌似也永久地从她身上拿走了一些东西... 一个遁形于人群中的Neolution定制杀手，一支更庞大的科学势力...一切即将成为历史。 只有找到消失的最后一片拼图，才能闯入未来。 也许，只有也许... 【感谢S4将Cophine还来.复更】
1. Chapter 1

3年前那个寒夜里，一颗子弹，静如闪电，载着一群人的宿命，钻开那晚格外稀薄的空气，奔赴一个灼热的胸膛。

三百二十三分之一。仅此而已。当它在毫瞬之间回归寒夜，像个被踩扁的烟蒂轻飘飘地在顺着倾斜的引擎盖滚落。那个随它跌落在地的温暖身躯，像个久违的伙伴，依偎着它。被她的肋骨磨出的伤痕夹着粘稠的血迹凝固进它不再会被人看见的折痕里。三百二十三分之一。不是唯一，也不是无足轻重，只是一个数字，证明了它只是一枚有幸达成使命的子弹，就像其他三百二十二枚来自同一条或者不同条生产线的子弹一样，有幸达成了身为一件工具的宿命。成为即将写就的人类历史新篇章的一部分。

 **-博士，我知道这不是你想要的，但是，这一切都是"计划"的一部分。新的时代来临了。**

一颗用过的子弹自然不会说话，那只带着黑色皮手套的手不屑地将它拨开，任它滚入车轮底，然后带走了它的"新朋友"。

 **没有一种巧合，是纯粹的巧合，如果你的眼光放得足够远。**

 **未来，或许早已写就，只是，尚未发生。**

* * *

"先放那儿吧，我真不在乎了."Cosima一面用被冻得通红的手反复按着挂断键，一面在自己酒红色的旧挎包里来回翻找着门禁卡，"靠。"

"嘟嘟。"

Scott带着印有蝙蝠侠Logo的露指手套，咧嘴傻笑地出现在Cosima面前，划开了实验室大门。

"哦，还好你来了。"Cosima重重地推开门，跺脚走进去，把把包一扔就窝到了自己位置上，摘下眼镜，揉着眉心，一副想补觉的样子。

"怎么了？我刚在电梯口叫了你半天，你都不理我。"Scott把双肩包和棉外套挂在门边的衣帽亭上，搓着手去休息区将水煮上，"又吵架了？"

Cosima揉着太阳穴，不住叹着气。

"她是个脾气很好的人，她也真的很关心你，而且她还长得那么可爱。"Scott说话时候还是忍不住脸红了。

"我跟她在一起三年了，你别弄的好像我根本不认识她似的。"

"噢，抱歉。我就是…觉得你该再多体谅她一下，她很不容易，只是一个凡人，却要接受…你知道的，你这种情况，而且还是在…你知道的。"Scott不安地抱着双臂，即便已经有了女友，他那份在女人面前的拘谨和笨拙也丝毫没有改变。

"Delphine。你可以提她的名字。"Cosima仰起头，看着苍白的天花板深深呼吸，"她死了，不是没存在过。我真的烦了所有人都把她变成了'你知道的'.'那个谁'…伤害我的不是她的名字。"

电水壶里传来尖锐的鸣叫，Scott几乎是用跑的过去拔了插头，翻出茶杯开始泡茶。

"所以，你们也是为了这个…又吵了？为了Delphine？"Scott端来杯伯爵茶放在Cosima面前。

"那从来不是起点。现在的你应该能明白我在说什么吧。善良的Emma，上帝保佑她能忍受你。"Cosima捧着自己的茶杯缩在座位上，对Scott投去略带调笑的眼神，换来对方又一个咧嘴傻笑。

"也许吧。但Emma是心理学专业的，她不做大多数女孩会做的事，她只是观察。"

"恭喜你。"Cosima说得并无诚意，Scott意识到也没再开口，"我想这次是真的完了。我和她。从一开始我就是疯了…靠，为什么最后这部分最难呢？"

"Cosima，你真的想清楚了吗？我们的研究…"

"咳咳！"

"我是说你的身体状况也不错，我们的工作也很稳定，这难道不是最好的时机去让你们的关系更进一步嘛，把事情都说清楚。"

"放心吧，如果你舍不得她，我们可以商量着共享对你的抚养权。"Cosima敲动键盘，试着转开话题。

"Cosima！"

"我真的没事，Scott，其实我以前从没想过要和一个人一直过下去。爱情是短暂的。剩下的只是痛苦的坚持。一百年都活不到，何必这么浪费生命呢。"Cosima说完喝了口茶，把注意力全部投在了电脑屏幕上。

Scott没有再打扰她，她和Shay之间存在的问题他不是没看出来，只是隐隐明白那问题任谁也无法解决。DelphineCormier博士已经死了，那个Cosima唯一爱过的人，还是为她而死的，世上还有什么样的感情能压倒这份因死而不亡的深情。Shay不能。换了任何人都不能。所以他一直把希望交给时间。爱是一种理想，但有时候我们能有的只是生活。

* * *

 **后记：**

以下内容会涉及黑科技，搞姬，虐待学霸，会见神助攻，解解生世之谜，给"小三"找婆家（如果未来碰巧出现个Tamsim？你会想多吗？只是问问），然后探讨下宇宙和人生。

总之，此坑若是一不小心挖深了(很可能)，等原版完结时候就当过虫洞看见另一个平行世界里的黑孤吧。

关于人物：黑孤前三季中提及的所有人物均有可能以任意状态出现+若干来抢戏的OC.

关于CP：Cophine OTP （But we enjoy lovers…Shaysima，Shayphine，FrenchLeather，FrenchPro/FrenchRayRay？）

Shay会挑起一条很重要的支线，So...


	2. Chapter 2

"哦，真似太好了。这里的播天气把计寺器都聋坏了。"一张棱角分明的脸倒映在硕大的弧形监视屏上，一只颜色过浅的眼睛在屏幕上闪烁着光芒，直立的银白头发像只刺猬盘踞在他头顶。

"你要么说这里的话，要么说家乡话，法国佬。"一只半透明的机械手在控制板上滑动，"不对，是信号问题，画面卡住了。还好，不会错过太多东西，每次都差不多，不是吗？"

"搞掂。"银发男敲入一串代码，监视画面重启。

身着西装的魁梧男人的背影占据了绝大部分屏幕，他略秃的后脑随着他警惕的双眼在画面右上角不住晃动，他猫着腰，给手里的枪上膛，一边蹑手蹑脚沿着墙边在迂回的苍白迷宫里摸索前行。他在发抖，努力克制却还是暴露了心里的恐惧，搞得整个画面让人看着感觉晕眩。他身后突然落下一阵闪亮的玻璃雨，可怜的大叔本能地缩着脖子转身，正要举枪指向危险源，一道金色的幻影划过他身后，手一伸，脚往前一绊，这个黑色身影就轰然倒地。

"噢，这有够狠的。"透明机械手皱着眉头，看着屏幕上穿白衣的金发女人将对方持枪的手顺势拧到了背后极限处，并控着那把枪的枪口指向黑衣男左边背后两根肋骨之间，然后，一片红色从他身下淌出。

"难道介不似我们夭的效果吗？"

"是，没错。但是…"

喀哒。

"两位好啊。"

监视屏上的画面还在继续，金发女人捡走了魁梧男人的墙在迷宫里继续前行，沿途干掉了更多人…

但，她人在这里。

"你怎么还能有时间黑进监视系统？"银发男看着监视屏上隐约的倒影，说着法语。

"没有啊，大部分是借你的手。"金发女人微微一笑，转头看着"机械手"说回英语，"无意冒犯哦。"

"没关系，我知道法国人靠不住。"

"然后呢？你已经提前完成任务了，你赢了。把枪放下吧。"银发男继续认真地看着监视器里的画面。

"不要！我不想玩游戏了，必须超前思考，结束这一切。"

"你的弹夹是空的。我数了。"

"是吗？天才，你确定？"最后一个字的话音刚落，银发男就看见"机械手"捂着胸口跌落在地上。

"靠！"银发男吓得从座位上弹了起来。

"别一副无助样，我都不好意思向你下手了。"

"现在，你的弹夹是空的了。"银发男慢慢将手背到身后。

"你那么执着于子弹数干嘛？"金发女人不耐烦地一耸肩，将枪松开，在对方分神盯着下落的手枪的那1.5秒钟里，提脚将空枪踢向对方的脸部，接着，在对方捂脸哀嚎的同时从牛仔裤后袋里拿出之前击碎迷宫顶部灯罩后捡起的狭长玻璃残片，绕道对方身后，"我又没说要拿枪杀你。"

"停手！你的训练已经正式结束。1小时后，到我办公室来。"一口高傲世故的伦敦音从隐藏的广播系统里传来，"放了他，他们是教练不是陪练。"即便隐藏得太深，你还是能依稀听出这句话前面必定有过的叹气声，像个疲惫的家长，面对着不受控的青春期孩子。

"靠！"银发男惶恐又充满厌恶地推开顶着他大动脉的玻璃片，"你要威胁我还是拿训练弹吧，这可真的会死人的。"

"训练弹也没好到哪里去。""机械手"突然从地上坐了起来，透过被被打穿的外衣取出被卡在防弹背心上的变形子弹，"啊。见鬼。"子弹显然已经打穿防弹背心，嵌入她的皮肤，现在正在放电。

"我来帮你吧。"她说话时候竟然有些内疚，走过去借用"机械手"的外套将子弹拔了出来。白色粉末覆盖着轻微出血的伤口，子弹前段已经裂开，这就是训练弹，一面带着可以置人麻痹的放电装置，一面带着中等强度的愈合剂。放电装置只有触及皮肤才会高频放电，如果真的进入人体，子弹里的两样东西则会可以在人体内部开始第一轮急救。"这子弹真有趣。"她拿着子弹端详起来。

"最无用的发明。用空弹不就可以？"银发男上前一步拿走子弹，丢到桌上，还顺脚踢走了金发女人扔地上的碎玻璃，然后若无其事地回到位子上，假装一切恐慌都不曾发生过，"去洗个澡换身衣服吧，Duncan不会欣赏汗味，更不会欣赏你这态度。"他冷淡地说着法语随后就开始回看视频。

金发女人轻蔑地看着他的背影，微微一笑，离开。

在她身后，两扇磨砂玻璃门再次关闭，黑色的三面女神剪影，上面有白色的字样 **Project Hecate** 。


	3. Chapter 3

"下午好啊，Niehaus博士。"

Megan敲她车窗的时候，Cosima刚烧着她的"特制卷烟"抽得有点飘忽，"见鬼！"她一面咳嗽一面打开通风系统，把剩下的"卷烟"湮灭，等车厢里那层薄雾散了才迟疑地摇下车窗。"嗨。Megan。"她又咳了一声，一股烟雾从她嗓子眼里溢出，让她看起来像只正学着喷火的小龙，"抱歉。"她挥手驱赶着车里浓烈的味道。

"没关系。闻着像我本科最后两年。有点怀念。"

红头发的女孩笑得很无害，但Cosima却不能因此掉以轻心。"有什么事吗？"

"噢，我刚刚看了你昨天提交的实验报告，觉得中间好像缺了一些数据，我本来想透过内部网络询问你，但你显然不用那系统，你的实验助理也说不清楚，我只好来这里碰运气了。"

"Scott是我的实验搭档，不是助理。"Cosima把手里剩下那节烟卷丢进烟灰缸里，揉着脸，感觉自己的灵魂还轻微飘着。

"哦，对不起，我跟他说话他一直支支吾吾，我就以为…"

"他人就那样。"Cosima咳嗽了两声把嘴里残留的味道又咳出了一些。

"好吧。那报告呢？"

Cosima下车将车门甩上，抬头看着Megan笑了笑，"你博士论文的论题是什么啊，Megan？"

"我没….."红发的年轻女孩一脸为难，明白了Cosima这样问的用意，欲言又止，"对不起，我只是在尽自己本分。我只是在想-如果可以的话，请您回去再检查一下您的报告。毕竟…"

"好的。"Cosima将车锁了。

Megan尴尬地笑着，慢慢后退。

看着女孩的背影，Cosima心里还是升起一丝内疚，随即叫住了对方。

"还有别的事吗？Niehaus博士。"

"对不起，我刚才语气可能不太好。我知道你在尽本分。别放在心上。"

Megan点头，微笑着离开。

 _我为什么还要留在这里？_ Cosima看着Megan的背影又看了看周围。 _我恨这里的一切！他们擦掉她的存在就像擦掉她血迹一样轻易，他们替换掉整个管理团队就像替换掉那天的监控录影带一样容易。_ _Delphine_ _倒在了这里。这个地下停车库。就在这个车位上。_ Cosima走到自己的车前，看着前保险杠底下的地面。她的手开始发抖，似乎能闻到那天他们清理现场时候使用的大量工业清洁剂的味道。 _Delphine_ _。_ Cosima固执地看着那片异于别处的地面，像是要把那里看出一朵花来。 _我知道你的血还在这里。我知道你还在这里。_ 就像她的温度，还留在她的嘴唇上一样。Cosima闭起眼睛用手轻触自己的嘴唇。

 _我想和你重新开始的。我想和你坐在那个屋子里，看你面对着我奇怪的家人们，尴尬地不知道该说什么。我想等所有人用餐完毕，喝酒闲聊的时候随便用任何借口拉你到外面散散步。我想抓住你的手，在你最终想要开车离开的时候。我想看着你的眼睛，不发一言，只用眼神和我挽留的手，求你留下来或者让我去你的生活里。我想_ _..._ _听你再说一遍你爱我，然后告诉你我知道，因为我也没能让自己停止爱你。可是，我没有留住你。我知道你有些不对劲，但我没有留住你。_

Cosima背靠着汽车前保险杠坐在了地上，强忍住哭泣，变成一声颤抖的笑声，"Eskimo Pie，我想你。"她的呼吸化成一阵白雾，稀薄，微弱，转眼即逝。

Scott最近都走得很早，Cosima并不怪他，大学实验室里那些把培养皿统统交托给他照看的夜晚，总是要还的。

"Cosima，你还好吗？"Sarah的声音听起来和平常有些不一样。  
"我没事。抱歉给你们添麻烦了。"Cosima不自觉地敲打着杯面的盖子。

"说什么呢，大天才？这里有足够的地方，Kira喜欢和Helena还有双胞胎睡一起。"

"是吗？没有嫉妒，没有发脾气？听起来不像是你的孩子。"

"你现在说话跟妈一模一样。"Sarah现在一直叫Mrs.S"妈妈"，尽管基因学上的事实让一切变得很尴尬，但越是这种时候，人越是需要最简单的东西。

Cosima笑了，依稀听到电话那头由孩子的哭泣声引出的一串乱糟糟的叫喊声。

"噢，Felix刚刚接受了其中一个孩子的'洗礼'。喂！离远点！别蹭沙发上了！啊哈哈哈哈。滚！啊！噢，我觉得他得洗掉一层皮了。"

Cosima被家人间的亲昵感动得心头暖暖的，但对面不经意间传来的一阵咳嗽声让她一下子打了寒颤。

"Sarah！"

"我感冒了，傻子。所以我才没接近孩子，也正好逃过了刚才那一劫。"

Cosima毫不掩饰地长舒了一口气，然后傻笑起来。

"傻瓜。对了，妈让我问你，你是现在就下班了，还是还得在实验室里待到很晚？要给你留饭吗？"

"噢，不用了。Sarah，我还是不去你那儿住了。东西我改天会去拿的。"

"Cosima！"

"我知道，Sarah。我很愿意在那里跟Helena、Allison以及Mrs.S争论什么才是科学的喂养方式，但是，我觉得这段时间我还是离工作越近越好，而且我的确也有地方可去。"

"你确定。"

"我确定。"她望向前实验室的沙发，铺着新买的沙发巾，被地上的红酒瓶和松露巧克力盒子环绕着，看起来再舒服不过了。

"照顾好自己，猴子，我们虽然有三个小孩了，但你还是依然是宝贝。"

"我的宝～贝/My precious。"Cosima搅拌着杯面，几乎是出于本能地学起了《指环王》的咕噜，衬着此刻寂静昏暗的实验室瞬间很应景。

"哦，我的天，你个书呆子！"

"爱你。"

"嗯，我也是。"

挂了电话之后，Cosima就端着杯面蜷缩进了沙发里，电脑屏幕上不时跳动着变化的实验数据。 **你的任务就是治好自己和你的姐妹。** Delphine的声音在耳边响起。

 _快了。现在已经很接近了。_


	4. Chapter 4

"亲爱的?...Delphine?！"

"在这儿呢。"闪亮的金发松散地盘在脑后，Delphine坐在花园的秋千上刚点燃一根烟就被端着咖啡出来的妈妈没收了。"妈！"Delphine抗议。

"以你现在的状况，世界上没有哪个医生会同意的。"Cormier夫人说完将烟放进自己嘴里，把印着一只蓝鸟的搪瓷咖啡杯塞进Delphine手里。她留着短发，有点乱糟糟的，混杂在金色、褐色和银白色之间，眼角的细纹，轻微松弛的下巴，和粗燥的手诉说着她有过的充满抑郁和疲惫的年轻时代，而她那斜叼着香烟的样子，和她身上那宽松的浅咖色针织衫和沾着一些油彩的牛仔裤，则彰显着她现在的生活—活在青年时代的梦里。

"按你的说法，我连咖啡也喝不了咯？"Delphine歪着头看着妈妈吞云吐雾，也想在看着一场梦。

"谁说那是给你的。就是让你帮我端一会儿，保温嘛。"

Delphine笑了，看着院子里一众长势不佳的植物。

"你真不觉得冷？"Cormier夫人说话抱起了双臂。

Delphine摇头，把玩着手里的杯子，"加拿大一些地方现在都已经冰封了。"

"非得回去吗？再多待一会儿吧。"

"然后呢？"

母女俩对视，逃不脱的尴尬。

"Marc也希望你多住几天。"

 _那他觉得我是怎么想的。_ Delphine没有说出口。Cormier夫人在十多年前就嫁给了Delphine小时候的心理医生。差不多就是她把她送进寄宿学校的同一时期，究竟是早或者晚，Delphine现在已经记不清楚了，反正Cormier夫人其实早成了Duval夫人。还和Duval先生一起养育着另一个孩子，一个比Delphine小4、5岁的女孩。就在Delphine被关在寄宿学校的时候。

"我只是不想你步你父亲的后尘。不能告诉别人的事业，意味着你在需要帮忙的时候也没法得到任何人伸来的手。"

"可我不需要任何人。"

Cormier夫人打起哆嗦，焦躁地熄灭了香烟，"进屋吧！我只是个法国人。没法陪你挨冻。"她拍着Delphine的胳膊，催促后者。"仗着年纪轻，想跑的都跑出去了。你的确不需要任何人，但你在我家里，我就需要保证你安好，直到跳上飞机去那个说古怪法语的地方。"

Delphine觉得这很荒唐。好像那些自己已经习惯缺失的东西又硬生生回到了生命里。她爱她的母亲，恨过，然后又爱了，但只是像朋友一样，可现在对方却又想变回她的守护者，这很荒唐，是觉得亏欠，一脚跨进了过度弥补，还是因为空虚？那是Duval医生负责回答的。

"我打算晚上炖兔子，可以吗？"

 _为什么会有人吃这个？_ Delphine正含着一口水，要送下6颗药片，它们已经在她嘴里泡了好一会儿了，"噢，见鬼！"当她终于鼓足勇气吞下，水已经变苦了，"我想我没心情吃任何东西。想着每六小时这个盒子就要催我再吞6颗药。"她向母亲摇晃了一下手里的电子药盒，举着杯子喝下更多水。

"你不吃兔子。看我这记性。你喜欢哪部卡通片—兔八哥，对吗？"

"对。" _不。兔八哥很贱，如果是他躺在盘子里她或许会咬一口，真正要命的是真兔子，又臭又小，又毛茸茸的，什么样的人会举个叉子戳向它们？你这种人，_ _Duval_ _夫人！_ Delphine打量着在厨房翻找橱柜的母亲，"我想出去走走。有什么要买的吗？"

"没有。穿件厚点的外套。"

"好。"她一面说着一面将香烟和打火机装进了口袋。

在北美的时候，那里的人听一个法国人说"要出去走走"，就本能地认为 他或她通常只是走到街角，倚着墙，靠着桥栏杆或者直接走进咖啡馆里，点上一根烟，再点上一小杯需要花几个小时喝完的咖啡。

这是偏见，但是，好像也没有错。"谢谢。"Delphine回过神来对着服务生的背影说。她是唯一一个在这种天气还坐在户外的客人，穿着衬衣和马甲的服务生刚才几乎是用丢的把咖啡送到她面前。

几分钟后这杯咖啡会完全变凉，10分钟？也许只要5分钟。用指背碰着咖啡杯，她心想着， _也好，今天终究只做了一件医生不允许的事。_ 靠进椅背，她如常地吸吮着滤嘴，看着石子路拐弯处那辆已经跟了她一路的黑色轿车，车身那刺眼硬朗的线条像把钝刀，生硬地割裂了古镇的慵懒宁静。

三分钟，五分钟，十分钟…没有人从车上下来，也没有子弹射入她胸膛。

喝了一口冷掉的咖啡冲刷掉嘴里的烟味，Delphine在桌上留下零钱，拉紧了她的黑色大衣，走向那辆车子。

"如果你不打算杀我，别跟着我！我已经有一个妈了，别把事情弄复杂。"Delphine伏在敞开的车窗上望着里面的人。


	5. Chapter 5

"Cosima。Cosima！"Scott跪在沙发旁，一脸担心。

"嘿！啊，几点了？"Cosima拉起毯子挡住眼睛。

"我都到了，你说呢。你必须得找个住处！不然…到我那儿去吧，Emma能理解的·这都已经一个礼拜了，你不能老窝在这里吧？"

"虽然我很想亲眼确认下Emma到底是不是真实存在，但兄弟一场，你觉得幸福就好。再说了，我在这正好盯着实验不是吗？"Cosima在毯子地下懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

"你需要正常的作息！"Scott掀开Cosima的毯子，片刻的帅气之后，迎着Cosima质疑的目光又怂怂地把毯子边缘交还给她，"你喝咖啡还是喝茶？我带了三明治和甜甜圈来噢。"Scott逃离。

"水就好了。喉咙好干啊。"Cosima慢吞吞地从沙发上坐起来，轻咳，整理着宽松的套头外衣。

"你不该抽烟的！"

"我不抽烟啊。"

"你知道我说什么。"Scott端来水递给Cosima，"你不该为任何人任何事自暴自弃的，尤其是现在，324B21."Scott故作神秘地笑笑，却只像个傻瓜。

Cosima知道他在高兴什么-3年了，治愈克隆们神秘疾病的"解药"终于无限接近成功，当然Dyad方面并不知情。 _我们都有各自要扮演的角色，你是对的，_ _Delphine_ _，只可惜，我明白得晚了。_ "低调点，还不能确定呢。只有百分之百才是百分之百。"Cosima拿了个甜甜圈坐到座位上。

"没有什么是百分百，除了…"Scott停顿了一下。

"死亡。"Cosima敲下回车键，等着实验数据更新。

"啊？我，我刚想说的是…《星球大战》系列是个传奇。"Scott嘟囔着，一面用担忧的眼神打量着Cosima。

"呵呵，忘了你专注做单身狗30年。"

"时间只是个数字，该你超脱的时候人就会超脱了，看得够远，所有的状态都是暂时的。"Scott微笑倒着心灵鸡汤，却一直没等到对方回应。

Cosima正看着Shay发来的短信

-有你的包裹。法国寄来的。

-应该是之前在网上淘的黑胶唱片。我会去拿的，如果你觉得时间合适的话。

最后那半句打出来还是会有些心塞，Cosima把手机扔到一边，摸着脸长长地叹息。

"我去洗个脸。"Cosima拖着脚走出了实验室。

* * *

"我说了还不是时候！我不是来这儿照顾谁的感觉的，我是来替你们收拾残局的。给我记清楚了！"Mr.K的声音冷酷，生硬，很符合他的行事风格，"如果她非要违抗命令，我不会再救她小命了，没有人是无可替代的，告诉她。尤其是现在的她，对我们一点用都没有了。我都不明白上一次你们是怎么想的。"他干脆的皮鞋声随着他的声音回荡在走廊，拐个弯，消失于Cosima的视线。

Mr.K不同于Cosima经历过的任何一位主管，他身上没有一点和科学沾边的气息，甚至不像Rachel会跟人假装熟络然后近距离玩权力搏杀，他就是个商人，HR，甚至说更直白点，他就像个刽子手，缩减部门，全盘换人，不必思考，也不曾尝试理解，甚至不介意被人这样看待。他也是历任主管里唯一一个视Cosima于无物的人，每次见到她，也只会用一个高层看着一个自己随时可以炒掉小职员的眼神，没有关切，甚至没有好奇，也许正是应了他的口头禅-没有什么人是无可替代的。

也是正是Mr.K的特性，才让Cosima有机会在Dyad眼皮底下继续她的研究，并且偷天换日，将她需要的数据带走，将过期陈旧的实验报告按部就班地提交上去。当然Mr.K和他的人也有可能只是在假装，好让Cosima掉以轻心，就像她所做的一样，假装不知道Neolution已经掌控了Dyad的事实，假装没有借由Cal的帮助黑进保全系统看到Delphine中枪的画面，假装她只是个不闻窗外事的书呆子。但有一天，他们会知道，或许到时候还会带些惊讶，当他们发现她早已经摸清了整座建筑的结构，当他们发现她早已经想好了该如何利用楼内储备摧毁16个主要承重点让大楼在30秒内消失无踪，当他们发现她甚至早已经选好了那一天要听的歌…


	6. Chapter 6

**"我们一定要这样吗？"**

冰冷的水把她从无用的恨意中拉了出来，Shay的声音突然在她脑中回荡，可她真的记不起那天的争执起源于什么。一只无意落在水池里的杯子？一块不小心掉在地上的浴巾？一句态度不够正确的问候？在一起的时间越久，生活中就会愈来愈多的细枝末节，被越来越敏感的两个人无限放大，在任一时刻都有可能成为会引火炸毁一切的导火索。

* * *

"能聊聊吗？"

 **3** **年前** ， Delphine消失的那个街角，晚餐结束后，Shay的一条短信把Cosima叫了出来。在刺骨的寒风和暖色调的节日装饰之间，Shay小小的身影被一层或粉或白的厚重外衣包裹着，金色的头发随着她微微颤抖的身体像星光闪动了那片凝重的黑色，站在她那台小小的甲壳虫车旁边，对着Cosima微笑挥挥手，她看起来就像是童话里的小精灵。

"吃饭了吗？"Cosima把手放在红色大衣的口袋里，在在离Shay两步远的位置，有些尴尬地抖着腿。

"没。啊。算有吧。吃了几颗杏仁，喝了杯可可，还有几颗棉花糖。"Shay抱着双臂一样有些尴尬地摇晃着身体。

"你怎么知道我在这儿的"回想起那时，Cosima心中满是歉意，她没有邀请对方进屋，也没有邀请对方去任何一个地方用餐，尽管她已经知道Shay并不是被安插在她身边的间谍。

"又要重复一遍之前的对话吗？"Shay带些无奈地笑了笑，"至少跟我回车里，吹着暖气吧。方向盘交给你，你觉得到哪里你能感觉安全，你就停下。"Shay说完就把车钥匙丢给了Cosima。

* * *

梦和现实要用什么做评断标准？能否被实现吗？

Delphine是什么？一个眼神就能让她心中装满希望，一个转身又可以把她的心再次掏空。她爱她，用尽了所有隐忍的方式，却不能为她留下来。

* * *

那晚，手握着方向盘，Cosima开着车在这座城市里漫无目的地穿梭，默不作声，而她的眼睛，在每一个红灯，不自觉地望着每一个咖啡馆，每一家招牌很特别的小餐馆，还有那些似曾相识的小巷，不是这里，不是这里，她不断转动方向盘，意识到自己真正想去的地方叫做"从前"。在那里，Delphine会在半夜里穿着高跟鞋，真空（里面没穿）地裹着外套，追在抽得有些飘忽的她身后，去传说中的土耳其餐馆买来一堆第二天就不想碰的烤肉三明治，并在回来路上去便利店买一堆爱斯基摩派，在她失控地对着路人傻笑的时候捂住她的嘴，然后在那可怜的路人过去之后，将她拉进无人小巷里陪她笑个够。在那里，她总是无止境地想用亲吻和大麻"腐化"她乖萌的法国小狗狗，却总被对方用浪漫到无可救药的话语压制到床垫上，用太长的时间教她什么是真正的法式亲吻。在那里，安心的睡眠就是在黑暗中闻到那个法国人身上那一丝日渐追寻不到的烟味，淡淡的香水味，尝到她舌尖上红酒和松露巧克力的味道，还有感觉到那颗不安分的脑袋在梦中辗转，带着那些金色卷曲不停骚动她的脸颊。

* * *

在那一刻，她心里想要找的东西那么清晰，但是，如果她把那些告诉导航仪，里面干瘪的声音会告诉她"查无此地，请重新输入"。

Shay像是感觉到了她心中的焦躁，把手放到了她的手上。就像她们第一次见面时那样。

Shay用真实的存在冲刷着她心头的虚空。Shay的存在就像水一样，真实，清透，当你看着她脸上的微笑，眼里的关切，你就能感觉到自己心中那些还在淌血的坑洞被一点点填满了。

就这样，Cosima在下一个路口踩下了刹车，停止了她无止境的寻找，接受她"想要的"已经成了一个背影，而她"需要的"正看着她。

"对不起。"Cosima不确定这句话在对谁说，为了什么而说。

"不必，我也不该说那些话。"Shay把手放到她的肩头，她笑着，给Cosima心中的疑问画下句点。

* * *

可水终究是水，即便是生命里不可缺失的元素，也一样改变不了日晒风吹后，那个坑洞那个伤疤还是会显出原型。真正属于她生命里的那一部分已经消失了，就没有任何人任何东西任何元素能够补上。

* * *

"小心，别把袖子弄湿了。"一个友善的声音从旁边出现。

Cosima愣愣地戴上眼镜，才看清对方的脸，"哦，嘿。"她甩着已经被水打湿的袖口，从对方手里接过纸巾。

"你还好吗？Niehaus博士。"Megan说话就像是大学校园里某个乖巧善心的学妹，即使每天跟在她那冷血上司身边，也没有改变，但今天，她看起来似乎与往日有些变化。

"我…嗯？你的头发是不是有点不一样了？"

Megan有些尴尬地将披在肩上的头发重新盘了起来，"抱歉，本来想撑到周末去趟发廊的."

"你原本的发色不是红的？"Cosima留意到对方发梢上露出的一些浅金色。

"呃，不是。我只是觉得红色会让我看起来更精神点，尤其是我的肤色还…"

看着Megan过于格外苍白的肤色，Cosima不自觉地笑了笑，因为突然意识到自己已经很久没跟人进行过如此生活化的交谈，"对不起，是我想当然了，因为你知道，从人类学而言…"

"我知道，我该多晒晒太阳，不过，自从来了这里我似乎都忘了太阳长什么样子。"

"天上肉眼能见的一团橙红色的东西。"

"噢，像个橙子？"

"呃…"Cosima做出思索状，"如果我记忆没错的话，对。"

"谢谢你，Niehaus博士。"Megan那忍俊不禁的样子让Cosima想到了某人。

"Cosima。说实话我都不记得这个博士学位是从哪里捡来的。"Cosima将纸巾揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，"回见吧。"

"回见。"

* * *

"我知道对你来说还是杀人更容易些，但是，我再说一遍，别-动-我-的-音-响！"

傍晚，血红色的萨博车里，法国音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的唱段再次响起。

"啊！！你到底想怎么样？为什么整天放这些闷得要死的老歌？"

"这是经典。"

"经典？蠢到极点才是。装死之前也不约好，那不是活该吗？"

"她写信了。信丢了。"

"呵呵，那那个男的呢？自杀之前不会先确定一下她有没有腐烂发臭吗？没有啊。所以你死什么死？另外，她才16岁，如果这个故事发生在这里，罗密欧早就进监狱了。"

长长的叹气声，"他们说音乐可以治愈人的灵魂，或者，以你为例，我们还期盼着音乐能给你一个灵魂，但很显然，我是在浪费时间。"

音乐戛然而止，漆黑的街角，黑色的车窗被刚经过的另一辆车的车头灯晃出一道白光。

"为什么不直接让我杀了她？"

"因为那不是你的任务."

"现在呢？"

"还不是。"

"你还要我在人堆里磨练多久？根本没有人怀疑我。"

"因为他们不是我。"

"你根本是在浪费时间。我是件武器。"

"不，我需要你是个人！一个平凡人。"

"呵，那你呢？你觉得你看着像个'平凡人'吗？"

她打开了车内灯光，将后视镜转向他。

一张冷峻苍白的脸，一只银灰色的眼睛和一头直立的白发。

"告诉我，你的眼睛究竟能看到什么？"她继续用法语说话。

他用一个如同从地狱挖出来一般灼人的声音回答，"未来。"


	7. Chapter 7

习惯性地拿出钥匙之后，Cosima犹豫了片刻，转念先敲门。手还没落下，门就开了。

水平线上的四目相对，Shay裹着睡衣在里面突然退缩了一下，"是你。"

"我以为你还没回来。"她把钥匙装回口袋，手也留在了里面。

"提早回来了。"Shay的声音有些沙哑，讲完之后将敞开的大门留给了Cosima。

Cosima在进门前警惕地望了望过道左右，"你是在等什么人吗？"她把门带上。

"没有啊。"Shay喝着秘制的花草茶，那气味却像中药房混上了甜点屋，"为什么这么问。"

"我刚才好像见到一个打扮很奇怪的人站在门口。"

"奇怪？房东太太还觉得我们嬉皮士的打扮很奇怪呢。"

Cosima看着自己满身垂坠质感，确实像是要去参加音乐节。"你还好吗？"她又向Shay走近一步，目光扫视了整个屋子，没见着她的行李箱。

"别过来！我不想传染给你。"

"你们业内的安全距离是目测4步吗？"Cosima走到Shay跟前，不顾Shay的闪躲将手放在了对方额头上。

"只是有点低烧。我测过了。"Shay看着Cosima，眼里带着点委屈也有些不耐烦，显然想逃走。

"多休息。"Cosima把手放下。

"我这不就是起来喝杯水吗？"Shay转向厨房水池，把空杯子丢在里面。

她们就那么站着，没有说话。

Cosima不知道该怎么开口，敞开的窗户外闪烁的车头灯照得她有些晃眼。 **那个戴墨镜的银发男！**

"你的东西我放回去了，摆在那里好碍眼。"走到窗口，远远看着Cosima，像只倔强的小猫。

"没关系，本来东西也不多，我再收一遍吧。"

"你这阵子都住在哪里？Felix说没见过你。"

"还没找到住处。暂时在实验室里，也许我可以申请到宿舍。"

"你不是不想和他们扯上更多关系吗？"

"这和我住在哪里无关。"Cosima一面从衣柜里拿出要带的衣服，但有很多已经分不清到底是谁的，"这件你要吗？"

"无所谓。你喜欢就带走。"

* * *

真应该先打个电话确定一个Shay不在家的时候。Cosima闷不作声收着其余的，书，相框，还有一些带着Delphine回忆的…

"你可以继续住这儿。"

Cosima把手里攥着的卡片放进了口袋。 **324b21** 。现在Shay也已经知道了这个秘密。

"我会离开一阵子。"

"去哪里？"

Shay摇头，"重点是 你可以留在这儿。"

Cosima没有回答。

"妈的…"Shay揉揉头发，小声咒骂着又走回水池边，打开水龙头，掩盖自己的情绪。

* * *

压下行李箱的盖子，Cosima从口袋里拿出钥匙，上面挂的吊坠是Shay挂上的，一直没换过，一片古铜色的翅膀，一个迷彩的无政府主义标志，一只只有指甲盖大的盐罐，里面装着颗粒分明的彩色盐巴，还有一只棕黄色兔子脚，只是填充玩具，还带着浓郁的草药味。

 _你真是用尽方法要把所有不吉利的东西从我身边赶走啊。_

被Shay"捡"回来那晚，Cosima看着这串钥匙努力不去想其他的事。

 _-_ _我没有奢华的实验室，只能跟整个宇宙借能量，守护你。_

 _-_ _兔子脚，盐罐，无政府主义我明白，那这个呢？一片翅膀？一只鹰？秃鹫？印加文明？_

 _-_ _那是你的守护天使。_

 _-_ _只剩下一片翅膀？_

 _-_ _还是会守护你的。_

Cosima摸着那片金属翅膀上一根根触感鲜明的羽毛。

 _ **-**_ _ **我宁愿要她完整地，飞在我梦里。**_

她把那片翅膀从钥匙圈了取了出来，握在了手心里。

* * *

"我会帮你点碗汤，生病了别不吃东西。钥匙我放在床头了，我走以后，记得锁门。"

Cosima拎着行李箱站在门边，Shay背对着她，看似没打算回头。

水池里的流水声始终没有停下。

"就这样吧。照顾好自己。拜托了。"Cosima转身走到门边。

流水声停止了。

"你有爱过我吗？Cosima Niehaus。"Shay的声音听起来那么陌生。

不回头，因为她永远给不了对方想要的答案。"我努力了。我想，是的。我很在乎你！"

"呵，就像她说的。"

"什么？谁？"

"Delphine。就在那晚。给我那张卡片的时候。"

Cosima僵硬地转过身，手在发抖。

"她说，我们在一起很合适，她说，你很在乎我。"

" **为什么现在才告诉我** ？"这语气是难过还是生气，她自己也分不清楚，都已经过了太久。

"因为她说的好像你是属于她的一样，而她把你转交给了我。因为我不需要谁的施舍。因为我那时已经爱上了你！可是很显然，你始终没有。"

Cosima没法责怪Shay，后者看起来那么憔悴，那么脆弱，她几乎想过去给她一个拥抱，但取而代之，她离开了那里。不想再争吵，也不想再拥抱，既然是句点就这样吧。


	8. Chapter 8

在她的天蓝色的Mini cooper club里，点一支大麻变成一种必要，用车内音响连接着iPod将音乐放到最大声，看着后视镜里被行李箱占据的第二排座位感觉自己像坐在了玩具车里。

那些快把Sarah和Felix逼疯的法语歌自动开始循环，只听旋律就快把人弄哭了，现在的她还能听懂个别句子。

《Je Pense à Toi》-Patrick Fiori

...

Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois

我越想你，越是清醒认识到

Que le temps qui passe

任时光流逝  
Ne me guérira pas.

永无法将我心治愈  
Rien ne te remplace,

没有什么能将你替代

je manque de toi,je meurs de toi,

我想你，想你想到疯狂

Et je m'aperçois

然后我又记起  
Que tu manques à l'espace.

你已消失于虚空之中

...

妈的！Cosima抱着胳膊前后摇晃着，看到了太多重影，不知道后视镜里双眼通红的自己到底是在咒骂着谁或者什么。

手握着方向盘，时而紧时而松。路上的灯光成片飘曳，像一张硕大的帷幔，她转动脑袋去躲闪那遮挡视线的红色，但它们像蜘蛛网一样抱着她的脸不放。

"靠！"

路过卡车嘶声竭力地叫喊着，像个巨人从Cosima的mini旁窜了过去，将飘然于空中的Cosima猛拉回车内。她打了个寒颤，没完没了地修正着方向盘的转向。

副驾驶座上，手机铃声响起，跳动着Felix的名字。

"拜托，别现在啊，大哥。"Cosima的视线还像被一层红纱覆盖着，看不清晰，她的心因为不久前吸入肺里那些奇妙的烟雾而砰砰作响，声音像是透过耳机传入她耳朵一般清晰。

* * *

停车。下一个路口。休息站？一大堆词语飘过她脑海像外语片的字幕一样，匹配着着许多她无法分辨的声响。

...

Delphine。

...

那个杀手。只有一只手出现在监视画面的左下角，拿着枪，指向远方，然后扣动扳机。

...

没有声音。没有声音，但她听到了枪响，看到整个画面都在颤抖，她看见Delphine整洁的衬衣上渗出了一片如水墨画般写意的花朵。

...

突然，她的眼前被一片水光氤氲，她以为是天气预报里那场"久违的"大雨。

 **不** 。只是她"抽烟"的后遗症越来越不潇洒，没有笑声，没有飞速背诵圆周率，也没有迸发的灵感，让她能在随手抓来的纸巾上以二进制作诗…只有那些她努力不想记起的画面。

"靠！"

也许她本想踩下油门，却幸运地错踩了刹车。反正，这下她终于看清楚之前一直缠着她不放的红光是在对她举手说不的红灯。

* * *

焦躁地数着数，不确定该正数抑或倒数，但不管怎样，她数得显然远快过交通灯。看着两个银发老人悠闲地笑谈着从她车前慢速走过，她的脑内只剩下自己手指不受控地敲打方向盘的声响。

放下车窗，冷风灌入，无礼地抽打着她的脸。

前面人行道上的过客慢慢悠悠地，似乎一点不在乎她有没有想要一脚将油门踩到起飞的冲动。她不受控制地揉着头发，搓着脸颊，感觉那个极度坏脾气的自己带着一身彻骨的冷从未知之处爬了上来。只为了阻挡太过脆弱难过的那个自己吧。

13。12。11。10。9。8。7…

"终于。"她不经意间拨动了远光灯，照得人行道上赶着最后几步的人纷纷捂起眼睛咒骂。

"抱歉。"犯错的手转眼修正了错误。

然后，她看见了。

那头黯淡了的金发，那张苍白如雕塑的脸，那件白衬衣…就像她梦见过无数次的。

不可能！

但她已经跳下了车，不顾后面车辆此起彼伏的喇叭声挤进了路边步道上的人流。

不可能！

但她来回张望着，踮着脚伸长脖子，甚至抓住了好几个相似衣着相似发色的人。

不可能！

* * *

"但我真的看到了！！"

站在警察署外的停车场上，背靠着Art的座驾，Cosima笃定地说。

"多喝点水，早点睡，你今天的作为对自己不负责任也严重危害公共安全，科学家，我想你的家人绝不希望看到你这样。"Art拿出了交警开罚单时的口吻，一面对站在远处的对Cosima网开一面的师弟挥手致谢。

"啊，靠！你一定觉得我疯了。"Cosima抱着头靠在Art的车门上长长叹气。

"我现在也还是会看到Beth。没关系的，Cosima，我能理解。"Art别扭地拍拍她肩膀。

"你告诉Sarah他们了吗？我被带来这里的事。"Cosima并没有抬头，轻轻吸着鼻子。

"没有。我不喜欢电话那头那股尿布味儿。"Art一本正经地说。

"呵。谢谢。"Cosima胡乱抹着脸上泪痕。

"你要去哪儿？我送你吧。你的车就先放在这儿。答应他的条件。"Art指了指刚才那位师弟离开的方向。

"不用了。我已经跟人约好了。Scott，你见过的。"

"好吧。路上小心。别乱跑了。一切都会好的，你有你有的姐妹，而她们也很幸运地有你。"


	9. Chapter 9

"她怎么样了？"

"氦和亦前一样烦人。"

"就跟你的英文发音似的。"

银发男人捋了捋直立的头发，冷淡地瞥了一旁的黑发女人一眼。他那只正常的眼睛是墨绿色的，像在他超现代的脸上嵌入了一颗古典气息浓郁的祖母绿宝石。

"我开始有些佩服她了，到现在还没有崩溃。真希望有个奥斯卡能颁给她。"

"反社会人格，不需要奥斯卡，只要想到有天能杀了所有让她心烦的人，她就雀跃了。"银发男敲击键盘，看着电脑屏幕上跳出一串数据。

"别说法语！"

"我说，你应该害怕她。"

"为什么？她显然更讨厌你啊。"那声音几乎在笑。

银发男没有说话，看着一只机械手落在他肩头只是捏了捏，但他的表情却已进入一级戒备状态。

"再说了，还有你的B计划，对吧。"

银发男来不及说话。

面前屏幕上的字符不断跳动变化，慢慢地，一张负向的扫描文件呈现在他眼前。一连串鬼画符一般的俄文。"你觉得她能翻译这个吗？"

* * *

"滴滴-滴滴-滴滴…"

站在被雾气覆盖的浴室镜前，Delphine不太情愿地擦拭镜面，使其正好倒映出她胸口正中那道长达十几公分的疤痕。那么显眼。让她看起来像是恐怖片里的布偶。她的手指沿着那道嫩粉色的疤痕自上而下移动。早已经感觉不到疼痛了，但这个动作还是会引她产生许多极度不愉快的感觉，也许只是她消失的那部分记忆。不知道为什么，每当这个时候，她的耳朵里还会听到让她浑身颤抖的尖叫声，很遥远，像来自另一个时代，但隐隐地，她知道，那来自自己的身体。

"滴滴-滴滴-滴滴…"这药盒到底要固执到什么时候？

Delphine凑到镜子前面，她的手抚摸着她的眉毛，眼阔，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，就像一个盲人试图记住一位新朋友的长相，温柔而专注。然后，顺着脖子，往下，又是那道刺眼的疤痕。它让她想到了拉链，而不是什么英勇奖章，它提醒着她，对那些人而言她不过是个玩具，有人可以随时将她打开，给她换上新电池又或者从她身上取走任何东西。

 ** _他们是奴隶主而非救世主，因为只有奴隶主才会留下代表征服的烙印，而基督与你同在。_**

十字路口那位神志不清的流浪汉数落医生的话在她耳边回荡，勾起了她一丝笑意。

"滴滴-滴滴-滴滴-"

"啊！！！"抓起一条浴巾仓促裹住自己，她还是不得不走到起居室向那个执着的"中国制造"俯首称臣，"有时候我宁愿你是个炸弹！"拧开一旁还装在购物纸袋里的纯净水，仰头将胶囊分次吞了下去。隔壁突如其来的电吉他嘶鸣几乎要害她被几个胶囊噎死。

* * *

Cosima自然没有如她同Art"报告"的那样去找Scott，她凭借依稀的记忆找回了刚才的路口。这里的大多数店铺都还开着，张望，从大麻给的虚幻亢奋中跌落下来，Cosima感觉无比空虚无助，站在人行道边旋转，张望，像只走失的狗狗在守候主人。

 **或许我该问问坐在路边的人，也许对刚才那出闹剧他们能有印象。**

Cosima想完也的确那么做了。但可惜这是个人口复杂的区域，再加之这是个越夜越热闹的餐饮街区，就她去警局报道这会儿，那些在餐馆里凭窗而坐的客人也已经换了好几轮，而那些刚从酒吧里高歌着走出来的人更是可以忽略不计。

"嘿。我记得你。你是刚才那个被条子带走的妹子。"一个嘴里叼着香烟，一手拿着半满的威士忌酒瓶的流浪汉盘腿坐在一家已经关门的花店门口，身上裹着亮黄色的羽绒衣，头上戴着两层毛线帽。显然已经为更冷的日子做好了准备。

"对。你看到了？"Cosima走过去。

"当然，我什么都看见了！这里是我的地盘！！滚出去！！这是我的地盘！"流浪汉喊得有些大声，引来不少人侧目。Cosima有些尴尬地站在一步之外，等路人经过才走到流浪汉旁边。

也许是天冷的缘故，这个看似邋遢的流浪汉身上并没有任何异味，反而散发着某种让Cosima觉得熟悉的气味。

是他手上的香烟！Cosima的视线四处搜索，发现流浪汉那件羽绒衣口袋里探出一个小角的精致烟盒。认出那熟悉的烟标让她几乎要激动得笑了出来。

她礼貌地征得流浪汉同意后在旁边坐下，没了住所，连车和家当也留在了警局停车场上，此刻她似乎给今夜的自己找到了最合适的位置。

"嘿，我能问你个问题吗？"Cosima小心翼翼地问，"我叫Cosima，你怎么称呼？"

"Bob。但是我朋友叫我Danial。噢，等等。是Jim。"

"所以，我叫你Jim？"Cosima被对方的思路绕迷糊了，但她并不在意，对方说每一个字时候她就感觉自己离一个梦境越来越近，那气息，如Felix所描述的-一股装逼的法国烟味。

"Tom！是Tom！你不是我朋友。"流浪汉又莫名地狂躁起来。

"对不起对不起。Tom？Tom，这是你的名字对吧。我只想问你，等等…"Cosima打开手机，进入邮箱，在单独保存的与Delphine相关的邮件里打开一张照片，指着上面的金发女人小心翼翼地问流浪汉，"Tom，你见过她吗？"

"Tom"喝了两口威士忌慷慨地把瓶子递给Cosima，Cosima婉拒，"Tom"又仰头狂饮。

Cosima着急地劝阻，"Tom，Tom，你先别喝了。帮帮我，你见过这个人吗？拜托了。我都不知道自己在做什么。但是，你是我最后的希望了。"Cosima苦笑着，在"Tom"长时间的沉默里意识到下一波来这街口把她带走的可能是精神科医生，慢慢地她把手缩了回来，放进口袋。"哦…CosimaNiehaus，你到底在干嘛？"她小声嘀咕着。

"Doctor!""Tom"突然喊了一声。

Cosima猛转过头，"对！你见过她？你真的见过？"她的声音在颤抖。

"想当年我可是什么都有。都是那该死的医生！！我就说了，Nancy，我们不能相信她！不能！可你为什么不听？他们不是救世主！主在这里！""Tom"用力拍着心口，眼神如布道者一般虔诚，然后转瞬变得哀伤而又愤怒，"他们是怪物！他们抢走了我的孩子！他们不是救世主！！他们是骗子！"

"Tom"越来越激动，突然站起来拉开身上衣服，Cosima惊恐地在旁无用地劝阻。

一个已愈合的弹孔在接近心脏的位置，许多横七竖八的伤痕，都像是刀割的。

"Tom？Bob？Daniel…"

"Tom"这才平静下来，然后不断重复着"Daniel"这个名字然后坐回老位置。

也许那是他孩子的名字？Cosima心想着。自嘲之心被对" **Tom** "的怜悯击碎了。

"Niehaus博士？"Megan不确定的声音出现在旁边，等Cosima回头，两人都十分尴尬。

* * *

"Niehaus博士。"

坐在昏暗酒吧的一角，Megan那一头流泻的金发勾起了Cosima错乱的记忆。"Cosima。"背靠着不太舒适的卡座，Cosima紧握着那杯冒着泡的苏打水，发了一晚疯之后她终于想到该做个健康的选择。

"哦，抱歉，Cosima…呃，我只是想说，你人真好。"Megan有些紧张地玩着她那杯莫吉托上插的小伞。

"我总不好让'Tom'找我钱吧，尤其是零零碎碎地听了他的心酸往事之后。Ps.我那5 0块还是跟你借的。哦，对了，明天记得来找我要。"

"没关系。"

"那我得请你多少轮让人冷到心里的莫吉托才能扯平啊？"

Megan只是浅浅一笑。

"我是说认真的，又是薄荷又是冰，我坐在这儿都发抖了。"

"那是因为你来自美国西海岸，而我，来自俄国。"

"哇哦"

"不是一直在那里，大概只有不到三分之一的时间在那里度过的。"

"那解释了很多事。"

"呵，比如呢。"

"蛮纯正的高加索人的长相，以及…为什么每次在公司过道看见你，你都穿得那么精神，不像我，这阵子恨不得裹着毛毯才出去。"

"那只是Mr.K的要求。再说了，管理层待的地方的确比实验区要暖啊。"Megan玩着吸管，很认真地解释着。

"你挺可爱的。"Cosima懒洋洋地一手托着脸颊，歪着脑袋，看着Megan，就在对方害羞到有些语塞的时候她补充道："彻底改变了我因为普京大帝而留下的对俄国人的印象。"

"呵，那你该见见我父亲，然后你就明白我为什么没法留在那儿。"

"因为你是同性恋？"Cosima自在地喝着苏打水，好像她刚才只是问了问天气，她推了推眼镜，淘气地笑了笑，眼神里却带着些许挑衅的意味。

如果时间倒回十年，或者只是五年，Cosima刚才那句话只是为了激那些想冒险的大学女孩投入她的怀抱，但现在，至少今天，她并没有心情把自己的生活搞得更乱。尽管…1小时45分钟后她还是躺在了这个有四分之三俄国血统的女孩的床上…


	10. Chapter 10

"开什么国际玩笑呢，Cosima？！"Felix尖锐的嗓子恨不得把酒吧里所有人的目光都吸引过来。

"嘘！我是上了她的床，不是上了她。"

"噢，所以你是受，不算什么新鲜事。"Felix邪魅地一笑，玩着手里的吸管。

"别闹我了，小公举～我只是觉得我们是时候反向渗入'他们'之中了。"

"你确定那个小秘是他们中的一员？"

"不。"Cosima的思绪闪回前一晚，回想着自己等好心收留她的Megan离开后，似模似样地打开嵌入手机里的信号干扰器，随后搜索了次卧里写字台上所有文件，也检查了那屋里所有过于招摇的俄式装饰物，结果一无所获。"她貌似什么都不知道。Leda，Caster…"

"真的吗？"

"跟她聊了会儿家庭，她看着像个普通的孤身在外闯荡的女孩，很想家。"

"噢～"Felix捂着心口做出个看见萌宠时候的圣母表情，随后就甩了个白眼吐露心声，"听起来像个陷阱！"

Cosima笑了，"真高兴我不是唯一腹黑的人。"

"但你踩已经进去了。"

"不。我已经在他们的笼子里了，他们不需要挖陷阱。"

"所以你选择相信她。"

"是利用她。更确切地说，利用她的秘密。"

Felix狐疑地看着Cosima，咬起手里的吸管，"你在等我问下去吗？要知道我最近累得连话都不想多说了。"

"没关系，本来我一个人的任务。对了…'神仙教母'的日子过得还好吗？"

"三个字：'反-自-然'。为什么她们总指望我们去照顾直人弄出来的小孩？我们制造恐同份子和深柜的任务还不够重吗？"Felix翻个白眼，补了补唇蜜。

Cosima斜撑着脑袋，憋着笑踢了Felix一脚，"噢，小可怜，也许我们该…"Cosima看着一个穿精制羊毛衫和卡其色休闲裤的高瘦男人背着手探头探脑地向他们走过来，越靠近脸上的微笑就越明显。

"嘿。"那男人悄悄凑到Felix耳边。

"噢，Lady Gaga的昔日荣光啊！"Felix惊吓地捂着胸口，一看见对方的脸就殷情地抱了过去，"噢，嗨。"

"我带了份礼物给你。"

"噢，别在这里。虽然我不是真的介意。"Felix勾着脚，妖娆地瞥瞥周围。

"咳咳。"Cosima佯装咳嗽刷了刷存在感。

"哦。Cos，Lee。Lee，Cos。"Felix心不在焉地做着介绍，睫毛忽闪着，伴随他发光的双眼扫视着眼前这个男人俊脸。

而Cosima只看到Lee向她挥手示意时左手无名指上戴的戒指。

"幸会了，Lee。然后，我猜该说再见了吧。"

Lee尴尬地笑了，Felix则对Cosima的识趣很受用，"谢谢你帮我买单咯，姐姐。"Felix凑在Cosima耳边撒娇地说，随后发出亲吻声。

Cosima嫌弃踹了踹Felix的小腿，"把你的体液留给你炮友吧。"

"恶，少拿你的拉拉术语诅咒我了。"Felix嘴上那么说着，也掩盖不了脸上少女般的笑意。

Cosima看着Felix挽着那个和他断断续续交往了2年深柜已婚男走出酒吧，临出门口也没忘了嘱咐她一句，"要乖哦。"Cosima点了点头，随后招呼酒保给自己再来一杯。

"他要什么时候才会找个靠谱的人，安定下来啊？"Bobby给Cosima续上威士忌。

"安定的生活也没什么安定可言。"

"噢，忘了有专家在这儿了。这杯算我的。"

"谢谢。"

"今晚有什么计划吗，专家？"

"啊？怎么，想约我吗？这算太快了还是太慢了？"

"别犯浑了。我只是友情提醒你…Shay也会定时来这里。而且我说定时的意思就是…大概今晚。所以…"

"她病了。这礼拜估计不会来了。"

"噢。"Bobby拖着长音，显然对这位常客的感情状态不甚理解，"有需要叫我吧。"她出于礼貌撂下这句话，人早已经走向别的不需要深聊的客人。

穿着格子衫蓄着大胡子的壮汉从对面向她投来暧昧的眼神，让一心只想买醉的Cosima突然打了个寒颤感觉异常清醒。

"变个美女再来骚扰别人，Karl."Bobby抖着毛巾驱赶着对方色眯眯的眼神。

Cosima感恩地嘟囔一声，在杯垫下留下现金就端着酒杯走到无人角落里。

手机提示音连着响了两声。Scott又在发推虐单身狗，不过照片放的却是壮观的桌游场面。他晒过猫，晒过珍藏版的蓝光碟，晒过限量手办和自己无意间想到的超宅笑话，只有Emma-他最值得炫耀的进行时女友却一直没露过脸。

"相信他疯了更容易些。"或者是买了个充气娃娃？Cosima笑了，像从前一样，然后她想起自己的处境，想起自己并没有资格再那么不厚道地评说她那一直忠诚的宅男朋友，她决定在Scott的推特下留言，但点进去一看，已经有50多个不怕被人知道自己此刻寂寞空虚到想要围观别人生活的"孤魂"在那儿落下了爪印。

我也只是其中之一吗？当然不是。Cosima果断退出了推特，关了后台提示，像个成熟的成年人，坐在清冷的街景边摇晃着手里的威士忌，查看着在忙碌的工作里被忽略的那些生活讯息，未接电话，未看短信和邮件。

0。

真是个应景的数字。

这一刻，没有人需要她。她最好还是先习惯一下。

* * *

"我们需要她。活着！"Rachel在两个保镖的严密监视下走向会议桌的主位，"母亲。"她在距离着白衣的女人两个座位的地方立正，手里雕刻精致的银色手杖不安地在大理石地板上转动。在这奢华冷酷的地下城堡里，她就是被遗忘的王储。

Susan Duncan继续看了两页文件后才抬起头来，对着 Rachel摘下眼镜，揉揉鼻梁，"想想Marion Bowles，亲爱的。我让她留了一口气，然后呢，她召集手下死仕几乎要和我们同归于尽。"

"她那么做是为了Charlotte。"Rachel下意识扭头看了眼在玻璃门外正坐着看书的小女孩，小女孩与她四目相交，浅浅微笑，她就立刻仓皇地转回头，"再说了，Marion并没有赢。"

"我们也一样啊，亲爱的。而且我们还输了最最重要的两个战场。"

"欧洲分部的崩盘是意料中的，从创始至今没有安生过，您是知道的，母亲。"

"我并没有在说欧洲分部。科技早已经搬出了这里，早30年这里就已经在逐步走向墓碑。北美！Leda，Caster，本体的基因…关于克隆实验的所有样本和资料都被锁在了那里。现在，我们最重要的新项目也投在了他们的地盘上，只因为，这是我要为你和Charlotte做的。因为确保我的孩子们的安全。"

Rachel知道在母亲的眼里实验和Neolution的地位与利益才是最重要的，但当母亲把话那样说，她心里免不了升起感动。

"还有，亲爱的，等Hecate凯旋回来，你的另一个梦也实现了，Leda 已经成了过去式，而你，将成为这世上我最珍贵的宝贝，当之无愧。"

当母亲对着她勾起嘴角，轻轻抬起手，用眼神示意她"过来"，她好像回到了童年，当一切还很简单，她说不清现在的自己是像个7岁孩子奔向分别一周的妈妈，还是一条小狗迎向分别数小时的主人，又或者是中世纪欧洲一块小小封地上挂名贵族在暌违多年之后终于有幸觐见女王…总之，母亲的手有一种魔法，将她召唤上前，让她感觉脆弱，然后借由那掌心细密的纹路和苍劲的指尖，给她以力量，服从的力量。

"让我看到你还是从前那个注重效率的执行官，好吗？"Susan拨开Rachel额前的一丝乱发，"我已经厌倦了孤军作战，亲爱的，成为我的左膀右臂，别再质疑爱你的母亲了。"

Rachel此刻几乎是心怀内疚地看着母亲。进入地堡以来，她做出的唯一成绩是让自己摆脱了轮椅。年过三十，她面对母亲心里没有一丝骄傲，只有谦卑和感恩，为她的眼睛，为她的语言能力，为她的行走能力，还有为她的生命，第三次，感恩面前这个微笑迷人，眼神坚毅的谜一样女人。"对不起。"她把头垂得更深。

"没关系，宝贝，一步一步来。"Susan突然将手挪开，"Hecate。就是你的新起点嘛。"

砰-砰！

Rachel本能地缩起脖子，然后，在母亲有些嫌弃的眼神里，她将视线移到了目前面前摆着的电脑屏幕上。不大的网络视频画框，被好几个文本文档压住了边角，但画面依旧震撼。一身沙漠作战服的女人，双手被绑缚在身后，身体向前扑倒在血泊里，在她旁边是个被牛皮知道套住脸的孩子，一样倒在了血泊里。持枪的刽子手看看镜头，像在请求许可，随后简单检查了一下两具尸体，然后将孩子的尸体一把拎起扛在肩头。牛皮纸袋掉落，小女孩金色的马尾辫垂散下来，Rachel吓得猛转开视线。

Susan将画面关闭，神情镇定，仿佛对这一切已经司空见惯。"瞧见了。我们不需要她。别把其他人的重要性提得太高。那样只会埋葬了你存在的必要性。"Susan抓过一旁的文件继续批阅起来。

Rachel努力克制着自己颤抖。那孩子小小的身体看起来还在抽动。

 _"那只是神经反射，亲爱的。你并没有杀它。它在你们进来之前就已经死了。"_

Rachel想起幼年在实验室里看到的那只被剥皮的青蛙。

那时候的母亲还那么年轻，她的美貌，她眼里的神采，她清亮的声线，都让原本死气沉沉的地下密室感觉像一个充满魔幻气息的游乐场。

而且那时候，总有一张一模一样的脸在Rachel的对面或者身旁，和她互相做着鬼脸，让任何情境都变成了好玩的情境。

"快去陪Charlotte吧。晚饭时候我可要听听你们之前的旅行。那孩子很擅长讲故事，你发现了吗？就跟你小时候一模一样。"Susan望向玻璃门外，Charlotte也正往办公室里张望。

Rachel站在两人目光之间，想着之前画面里那孩子可能长的模样，不禁有些作噁。


	11. Chapter 11

"真的？太有意思了。改天我也要去体验一下。"坐在实验室休息区的餐桌旁，Cosima吃着外卖的中餐，歪歪斜斜地倚着桌子看着对面正努力用筷子卷炒面的Megan。

"抱歉，这对我一直是个挑战。"Megan感觉到Cosima 的眼神，很不好意思自己再度挑战失败。

"没关系，我们这里一直存着一堆叉子。"Cosima扭头看看Scott，后者正困惑地咬着春卷，因为看不懂眼前的情境，眉头锁得像生煎包上褶子，"Scott！给你机会当绅士呢。"

"啊？"

"不用麻烦。"Megan摆手。

"找个像样的叉子吧。"Cosima把Scott推下座位。

"塑料的还是金属的？"

Cosima翻了个白眼，"你去问Emma吧。"

Scott一脸委屈地拿来了刚洗好的餐具。

"谢谢。"Megan换了手里的筷子长长舒了口气。

"别对他客气。我的训练改变了他的个人生活。对吧？"

Cosima的霸道对着Scott一贯的受气包样，前者是习惯使然也是突然的角色逆转让她心理不太平衡，后者显然想回嘴但考虑眼前的情形咽下了自己的情绪。

Megan手机在此时响了，她匆忙从桌上拿起，"是Mr.K！"她匆匆道歉就跑出去接电话。

"你在搞什么？"Megan一消失Scott就像审问犯人式地一把抓住Cosima的手臂。

"什么'搞什么'？"Cosima很不爽她的小跟班开始造反了。

"你和这个？Megan？我们躲他们还来不及呢！你是忘了吗？我可能不应该这么说，但是，别用下半身思考了，行吗？！"Scott几乎是一面颤抖一面指着Cosima教训，不过由于声音被他压得很低他那满腔的情绪除了让他满脸通红几乎就没造成任何其他后果。

而Cosima除了些许的惊讶，三倍以上的不满，把其余精力都用在竖起耳朵听着过道上传来Megan依稀的说话声-"蓝色条纹的在…右手边第二个抽屉。没有？试试再右边那个衣柜。对…嗯。"

"嘿！Cosima！我说这些都是为你好！"Scott摇了摇"发呆"的Cosima。

"天啊，给我十八年来适应儿子变成妈的事实行不？"

"你不能再这么连环跳了！从一段感情停也不停地跳到另一段，你心里的疙瘩不先解决了以后所有的交往关系全是空中楼阁了你明白吗？"

"Emma教你的这些？"

"你能认真一分钟吗？"Scott几乎拿出了无奈父亲的表情。

"你凭什么觉得我是个笑话了？因为现在换你有"成熟"的人生了？"

Scott停顿了一下，觉察出Cosima语气的异样，收敛了一下自己的说教姿态，"不！是因为你手托下巴的花痴样！她刚才在那里说了二十分钟的体育你压根听不懂却还在那里假装认真。还有，她今天过来找你的直接原因是'为了把你落在她家的戒指拿来还你'？？"Scott摊着双手一副难以置信的样子，"就算今天我没有Emma，我也看过 某些 文学作品的。Ok？"

Scott说最后一个词时候那幅轻蔑甚至带些不齿的样子真的惹到了Cosima，她几乎要当场扔了筷子。

"你现在真的需要一个人清静一阵子。想明白自己到底想要什么。成熟点吧。"

过道上Megan已经挂了电话正往回走。

"你根本不了解我。"Cosima谨慎地望着门口。

"我已经了解你了解到知道这是你面对问题，面对内心感受一贯的作风，不面对，只逃避。"

"抱歉，他永远有很多事要问。"Megan回到座位上，阻止了一场惨案，"你们还好吗？"

"嗯。我很好。"Scott看着Cosima。

"我也一样。"Cosima瞪着Scott一字一顿。

"你确定吗？我是不是打扰你们了？"

"没有！事实上，我们…不，是这家伙，"她指着Scott，"一直在担心饭碗问题。"

"啊？"Megan 和Scott同时发出疑问。

"这两年公司的人事变动很频繁，同一层的熟脸已经没有了，所以，你懂的，我们都不晓得哪天会轮到自己。尤其是除了自己还要养一人一猫的某位。"

"我没…"

Cosima忽视Scott只看着Megan，"你能不能告诉我，公司…是不是遇到财务问题了？"

"我不负责人事也不经手财物，不过有一件事我可以确定，这个实验室是绝对安全的。Mr.K，一直在强调。另外，我不认为公司有财务危机，也不认为它有在短期内开除大量员工，毕竟，失业补偿也是个大数目。他们可能是被转移到了新区。"

"新区？你是说分部？"

"对啊。"

* * *

"另一个公司？你确定？"Cosima坐在车里讲着电话，任由Scott在外边拍打着车窗，"噢。没什么，没别的了。谢谢。再见。"

"Cosima！开门！"

"你想干什么？"Cosima不耐烦地摇下窗户。

"是你想干什么才是？"Scott伸手透过窗户缝隙将门打开，颤抖着钻进副驾驶座，"你发现了什么？你刚才是发现了对吧？那些问题。"

Cosima有所顾忌地看看近在眼前的Dyad大楼，"系上安全带。"

* * *

"那是个很普通的医疗公司，被转移过去的项目看起来也很平常。我想不明白，但总觉得他们是预感有什么事要发生了。又或者只是证实了我们早知道的，现在留在我们周围的都是他们的人。"Cosima使劲按着打火机始终没能点着嘴里的大麻，"啊，靠！"她把打火机随手一扔，开始在车里胡乱翻找。"我只是在浪费时间。管他呢。还以为有别的路吗？"

"Cosima！冷静。别抽了！"

"对话结束了。下车吧。"找不到打火机，她把大麻收进口袋里。

"我为中午说的那些话道歉。我不应该自以为是的。"

"无所谓，你没说错，我该一个人独处一阵子。"

"C"

"我想离开那实验室几天…不会太久。也许会找个地方好把后座这些东西清一下。有大事你再联系我好吗？"

Scott点头，在下车之前，他说："Cosima，你不是一个人在战斗！"

"白痴。"Cosima笑着挥了挥手，看着对方走远，神情凝重了起来，"也许，我就是。"

* * *

"她真的搬出去了？"

Shay坐在黑暗中，听着几双笨重的工装靴在她周围规律地敲打着地面。"对。"她拧开沙发旁的台灯，喝着杯里花草茶，摇晃着腿脚。

"这意味着其他几个也会和你断了联系？"穿着墨绿色飞行夹克的男人背着手站在浴室门口，他的后脑已经撞到了门框。

"我可以跟她们偶遇，但那只会越来越可疑。分手嘛，你们懂的，她们不是她的朋友，而是她的家人，怎么都不可能站我这边。"Shay咳嗽一下，拉好身上的毯子。

厨房的碗柜门"嘭"一下摔上，叮叮当当的玻璃与瓷器碰撞声过了好几秒钟才停止回荡。"妈的。到这时候前功尽弃了。那小婊子还真难搞！"穿着黄绿格子衬衣，宽松牛仔裤戴着灰白条纹毛线帽的男人继续在厨房漫无目的地搜寻，显然对那些不拘一格的餐具或者健康食品毫无兴趣。

"嘴巴放干净点，Glenn！你也看到了，我没力气出去给你买蛋白棒。"

"啊！你这什么鬼地方？！"

Shay轻笑一下，眼睛望向前方，"还有你，Zap，给我下来！别把我窗台弄脏了。跟你说了屋子里面是安全的。"

穿一身黑的小个子仰头看着窗帘杆，依依不舍地从窗台跃下，"地上一层，超大景观窗，阳光充沛，街景绝美，绝对适合八卦记者驻扎对面，又或者"，他笑一笑，似模似样地比了个狙击的架势，接着说，"狙击手。啪！"

"天啊，你这水平竟然没能在房屋中介业混下去？太不公平了。要我帮忙报警吗？"

"别说题外话了，你觉得现在我们该怎么办？他们已经越来越肆无忌惮了，哪儿都有，到你这来的路上，我差点没忍住干掉两个。"站在浴室旁的大高个走到客厅中央，看似伸手就能撑住天花板。

"多喝点茶平平心静下气。要送死还不容易吗？"

"等到现在，局面已经越来越看不懂了，从前以为是大Boss的那些人，一个个都死光了。我们呢？日子过得都偏到了什么地步？真的还相信凭我们这些人就能对付他们？"Glenn反手撑在流理台上，脚懊恼地踢着空气，不看其他人投去的质疑眼神。

"从什么时候起，我们的目标变成对付他们了？我们只是想找到我们要的。我们从来不是什么大英雄啊，小朋友。"Shay玩着右手腕上的编织手链，头也不抬。

* * *

-搞定！

那天，从那面窗户投进来下午四点的阳光照得躺在沙发上的Cosima愈发慵懒，将花了一小时编成的红黑交错手链高高举起。

-哈，作为一个书呆子，你手还挺巧的嘛。

Shay叼着一块曲奇走过来。

-你刚发现吗？

Cosima坐起来抢走了曲奇。

-有一阵子了。现在，跟我说说，你这不规则的纹路设计有什么特别寓意吗？

Shay摸着Cosima的头发。

-嗯，最有意思的部分就在这了！你看，这里，黑色的，一横一竖的交叉代表1，一横两竖代表0，先看这一排，从这里开始，然后接到…哦，这里，再接着到这排。呃…哦，到这里结束，后面那个只是为了让画面平均一点。

-一堆1和一堆0？

-2进制码。你念出来试试。

-不是藏了什么学霸的恶作剧吧。我对摩尔斯码更熟一点…

-是你的名字.没有姓氏，不然我得把它织成围巾.

Shay并没有让她把话说完。

-我很喜欢。谢谢，亲爱的。

Shay微笑着抹掉在Cosima嘴唇上留下的唇蜜，和后者嘴角沾着的一点饼干渣。

那是Delphine Cormier死后的第14个月，Cosima终于有了假笑的力气，但她眼里的疲惫还是一样，比Shay刚见到她时更严重。

 **爱是短暂的，而遗忘却那么长。**

* * *

"如果你想退出，现在还来得及。"Shay摘下那条手链放到茶几上，"酒吧离这里只有几条街的距离，你们去吧，我没心情。"


	12. Chapter 12

"嘿。Tom。你的意大利经典三明治和热果珍。"

"谢谢，法国妹。"

"今天没有威士忌了。"

"真可惜。"

Delphine站在临近的路灯杆下点了一支烟。

"你有约会是吗？"Tom捧着他的热果珍蜷缩在墙角，把装着三明治的纸袋收到一旁堆砌的衣物下。

"没有。怎么了？"Delphine回头看着流浪汉。透过他清醒时候的谈吐，不难看出他过去是个体面人。

"你穿得不一样了。"他的眼神很清澈，挂着一个礼貌的微笑，像是在酒店大堂里会遇上的西装革履的家伙，会和你闲聊，但动机单纯，只是为了打发时间，摆脱刚挂掉的电话里那些关于家小的繁琐细节。

"你能记得我每次都穿了什么？"Delphine皱着眉头，像是面对着一个科学新发现。

"不能。大概都是黑和白吧。我只是随口一说，这招还是很灵的，对吧。"

Delphine哼笑了一下，"嗯。保重。"

"你也一样。"

Delphine挥手走上人行道。身后，Tom的眼神开始游离，但那不是躁狂的前兆，只是抑郁的常态。哪种状态更好一些？不重要了。他很快就要死了。Delphine呼出一口烟雾，细长的卷烟夹在她右手食指和中指间。她扫视着周围，路灯光下太多景象时快时慢像移轴相片，一切看起来都像假的，不是矽胶加机械那种"假"，而是像是某些人的安排。

她失去了一部分记忆，一直没能找回来，她不知道为什么，就像她说不清自己为什么看着Tom就能感知对方已病入膏肓。只是一种直觉？她直觉地知道那不是真的。

* * *

"你就没有死过的人少点的房子？我是不介意跟性格奔放的鬼魂作伴，就是这儿的味道。"Cosima捏着鼻子，看着阴暗房间里一堆散发着潮湿气味的破家具和不知从哪儿飘来的陈旧猫尿味，"至少给我扇能全开的窗户吧。"

"为什么？你想跳下去吗？"带着棒球帽的小哥，因为和Cosima不同的原因不断地吸着鼻子，他轻微浮肿的脸上带着一层银蓝阴冷的光，像具在水里泡了好几天的尸体，腿脚随着自己说的每一个字快速抖动，"这里才五楼，下面有个垃圾箱，你唯一的成功机会是脑袋撞上垃圾箱的其中一角，但大多时候只是摔残或者沾上一身垃圾味。"

真不该相信租房App上的照片，比交友网站上的更不靠谱，Cosima趁着领她看房的小哥还没从背后拿出一把锯子或者一卷透明胶带就赶紧开门逃了出去。

"真他妈可悲。"

-嘿，还好吗？Scott跟我说了。我需要喝一杯，如果你也需要的话。—Sarah。

"噢，Scott，你个爱告状的！"

-嗨，Cosima，我知道你们一直很忙，但是出于某种原因，我有多一张下周HABs比赛的门票，鉴于上次午餐时候你提到你对冰球也有兴趣，所以，你有时间吗？又或者我应该把它转给黄牛？㈴2—Magen

天啊！她还用了个笑脸符号？！这未免也装得太过了吧。Cosima站在最后一级台阶上，思考着该怎么回复。她应该答应，但她并没有心情，也许就照实发吧，让对方觉得一切都没那么容易，对方才会相信。

"Je ne sais ？…"

一连串法语伴随着高跟鞋的声音向她靠近，Cosima愣住了，痴痴地抬起头，拇指一颤，删除了回复短信上所有已经键入的字母。

"Pffff…Non。Jamai！！"一个短发女孩手里拿着信封怒气冲冲地从她身旁经过，快步跑上楼。

Cosima苦笑了一下，真的不晓得自己是怎么了。离开Shay是个出于理智的决定。但她现在的感受和理智全然无关。和Delphine有关的一切都与理智无关。曾经，她期待Delphine会活着回来，现在她期待的似乎是被Delphine带走。

* * *

蔚蓝和湛蓝混杂的夜空中，上弦月，像一片薄冰漂浮在未知的无尽的海域。那些比雾气更透明的浮云像一群记忆深处的幽灵。

天空好美。就算没有星星。

-你不冷吗？

Cosima拿着披肩从背后将Delphine裹住，伸手向前将窗关起。

站在敞开的窗户旁，手里端着红酒杯，高个的金发女人只穿着一件大号的白衬衣，仰头迎向月光，看起来像一尊会呼吸的希腊女神像。

-是我的心理作用，还是今晚的天空特别迷人？

Delphine回头看着那双微笑的琥珀色眼睛，亲昵地将背靠进对方温柔软暖的胸口。

-不晓得。你确定自己没有一个不小心看见自己的倒影，看见你那双大大的，狗狗一样的眼睛？

Cosima轻笑了一下，继续啮咬和亲吻着Delphine的脖子。

-别跟我卖乖了。你已经得手一次了。不是吗？

Delphine躲开Cosima的小虎牙，转过身宠溺地捏捏她的下巴。

-嗯？那算是一次？嗯，懂了。

Cosima把披风留在Delphine肩头，自己不安分的双手则潜进那层白衣，抓着对方的腰上下摩挲。

-停下！

Delphine咬着下唇，努力保持镇定，迎着对面那幅黑框眼镜后那双在挑逗又在挑衅她的眼睛，还有那个藏在嘴角下的坏笑。

-不然呢？

Cosima的右手继续往下，一点点褪去Delphine髋骨上的的黑色蕾丝边。她屏着呼吸，看着Delphine的脸越来越红，又往前走了一步，左手绕在对方后腰，让对方无处可逃。

-不然…

Delphine将酒杯放在窗台上，抓住Cosima的手，像喝醉了一般摇晃着脑袋缓缓倾向Cosima，摸着她的脸颊。

那双微笑的眼睛，闪烁着琥珀的温润，蓝宝石的高贵，祖母绿的神秘，只有上帝或者撒旦能把大半色谱印入同一双眸子。嵌在里面那一道道呈放射状发散的金线，铸造起荧光的虫洞，随时能把人吸进另一个神秘诱人的宇宙，让人全然忘了这世界原本没有色彩。

Delphine嘴唇的柔软，她舌头上馥郁的红酒香还有她的味道，让Cosima那飞速转动的大脑整个安静下来了，就连她先前还在反抗的双手也忘了初衷，攀到金发博士的颈后，试图将对方压向自己。

-嗯…表嘛。

当金毛博士毫无预兆地拉开距离，Cosima像个在迷梦里被抢走玩具的小孩，惊慌地睁开双眼，抓紧对方肩膀不放。

-我们就要错过餐馆的预约了。

Delphine弹了弹Cosima的鼻子，从对方沮丧的双臂中溜走，到床边寻找自己的外套。

-又是间所有菜名我都念不出的高大上餐馆？

Cosima拿起窗台上的酒杯，对着Delphine留下的唇印将剩下的酒喝完。

-你不喜欢吗？

Delphine将一捧金发从刚套上的丝绸背心里抖了出来，左右摇晃，让金色均匀分布，回头看着Cosima，嘴角挂着微笑，显然并不担心对方的回答。

-你指什么啊，坏…狗狗？

Cosima挑挑眉毛舔了舔杯沿看得目不转睛。

-我说我之前选的餐馆呢，臭小孩！

Delphine扣上裤腰上的纽扣，对Cosima投去一个难以置信的眼神。

-喜欢啊。法国人的舌头，的确厉害。

Cosima坏笑着抖完双关就溜去水池边洗杯子。

-啊！

Delphine无奈地叹着长气，套上另一件衬衣。

-怎么了？我说了我喜欢啊。感觉要被你惯坏了，你这样算是金屋藏娇吗，博士？

Cosima发现了夹在餐柜门上的围巾。

-如果你喜欢，我就去建。不过在那之前，让我们先把今晚的约给赴了。

Delphine穿上床边的高跟鞋自信满满地上前抓起还在慢慢绕围巾的Cosima，接下对方手里的工作。

-你确信自己知道我想吃什么？

Cosima玩着Delphine整齐的衣领。

-我只知道我想吃什么，当甜点。

Delphine抓着Cosima的围巾将对方牵近自己，又露出之前突然献吻的诱惑眼神，鼻尖蹭着Cosima的。

-...爱斯基摩派！

两人异口同声，说完捧着对方的脸短促地吻了一下。

-你学坏了噢，小汪汪。

临出门前Cosima咯吱着Delphine 的腰。

-有压力了？

-呵，还早呢？

-所以你觉得会有那么一天喽？

-啊-看你努力喽

* * *

那些温暖的记忆，现在回想起来仿佛来自另一个世界里。有多少是真实的？她们的笑声？那头金发的迷人？她的爱？是的。诅咒所有被他人安排的悲剧，但更让人心塞的是想到如果没有那些悲剧的伏笔，她们或许根本就不会遇到。

宇宙，难以捉摸。

也许，也许在另一个平行宇宙里，没有阴谋，没有谎言，没有死亡…

"没有打火机。"

Cosima揉着头发，站在后排门边弯腰搜索着行李与车座间的缝隙。

"真应该跟刚才那哥儿们借个火。"

叮。一点火光在路灯不明朗的小道上飘摇着向她走来。

有什么不对劲。除了她此刻超感的耳朵之外。

Cosima望向那点摇晃的火光。此刻流动在地表上的寒意像冥河上的雾气。

她嘴角叼着的大麻掉在了地上。

当那点火光消逝的一刹，Delphine回来了。在两步之外，用一样讶异的眼神看着她。

她确信自己的心在此刻已经骤停了，连同呼吸，甚至大脑运作。

然后，下一秒钟，她的躯体开始在陌生的街巷上狂奔。

* * *

"Delphine？"

那么虚弱的。像在某个和死亡同样靠近的夜晚，她打开病房里苍白的床头灯，转头看见那个高个的金发女人穿着那身单薄的衬衣抱着双臂蜷缩在她枕畔。

"Delphine。"

变得坚定些。像在某次争执之后，终于耐不住空荡公寓里那只恼人时钟无止境的滴答响，裹上彩色针织外套一路来到冷色调的管理层办公室，透过泛着绿光的玻璃，看见在让人骨头发颤的银光与寂静的夜景之间，那个手托下巴神情憔悴地看着化验报告的金发女人，忧郁得像被狂欢的人群遗忘的月亮，即使每一个发丝的卷曲都渗透着委屈也依旧发着光。

"Delphine！！！"

在无人的街转进无人的巷跟进无人的公寓爬上无人的楼梯走上无人的过道。

她的脚步在某个时刻早已经变得无声，但她的嗅觉好像长出了手，抓住了那个一闪而过的幻影。

 _"我喜欢你的味道。"Cosima抓起挂在床尾的丝绸衬衣用力闻了闻，又倒到床上。_

 _"我的美利坚小懒虫。"Delphine站在阳光滑入的角度，艰难地将衬衣从Cosima脸上拉开，还给那张抱怨的小脸一个比太阳更灿烂的笑容，"我喜欢你的一切。一切。"她跨坐到Cosima身上，只穿有黑色的紧身牛仔裤和白色的内衣，弯腰亲吻着美国人偷笑时露出的虎牙。_

她一定是在刚才的某一瞬间已经咽气了。不然没有任何东西能解释我现在所在，所为。

没有任何人在周围。一切安静得反常，而她却对此毫不反感。就连过道的灯光也在闪烁着配合她。

站在这扇陌生的门前，她抬着手，凭借空气里那一丝香气，笃信在这扇门里装着她命运的另一章节。另一个起点。402。

笃笃笃—

"Delphine…"

笃笃笃—

"Delphine。我知道是你…回来了。"

笃笃笃—

风水轮流转了。

门锁拧开的声音，从背后传来。

"那间屋子已经很久没人住了。"声音有些沙哑，停顿，在等她转身吧，"进来坐吗？"

那笑容，带着尴尬又有些淡淡的玩笑意味。

 **要如何和你的心痛说 你好 ？**

Cosima感觉到喉咙口一阵阵不规则的刺痛。

是401。

这个数字有什么特别吗？

没有。只是一个数字告诉她Delphine从没有真正离开过。

* * *

后记：

如果不介意。请和我玩个文字游戏。让我当做创意写作练习。想做个关于Cophine的短篇集。

 **你可以丢给我一个词，或者一个想法，在这里，借由站内PM，或者等我建立另一个故事档。（暂时仅在FF。）**

抱歉。如果我在这里写的真的很像英译中（思维模式如此。）但这篇是原创。因为在这里我只记录脑内，只关于故事，不细思文体。

谢谢关注。


	13. Chapter 13

"你想再说句话吗？"Delphine背靠着门，一步步倒退直到咔嗒一声将她们关在了同一个世界。她头发的颜色变深了，双眼看起来充满倦意但没有化妆的脸看着比记忆里她那时刻心事重重的模样年轻了些。

被旧旧的木质地板，柔软的米白色地毯和客厅一边用书本堆砌的错落有致的城墙包围着，Cosima感觉像是回到了从前，在明尼苏达的校外宿舍。就连周围那凌乱的感觉都那么眼熟。但最重要的还是她—Delphine。

 **要怎么跟你的心痛说你好？**

"你看起来状态不错。"Delphine往屋里走了几步，停下，隔着些距离打量着Cosima。

Cosima克制着来自牙关的颤抖，把话说得零碎才不至于哽咽，"所以…那一切，算怎么回事？"悲伤在某一刻转成了迷茫和愤怒，"这一切。你。我死了吗？告诉我，我死了吗？"

回答来的有些晚。"没有。我也没有。"Delphine疲惫地揉着头发，走向那张被杂物占据的餐桌，整理着上面的东西，用纸袋挡住了刚取来的药物。

"那么，是你设计了这一切？"Cosima没想好如果回答是肯定的她会怎么做，但如果答案是否定的，她会扇自己一耳光。

"你指什么？"Delphine皱着眉头，又像回到了从前，面对Cosima任性的指控。

"那枪击。我看到了，在…"她没说下去，按"约定"甩了自己一巴掌，声音大得足以作为某些电影悬疑惊悚的开篇，惊飞群鸟。

"Cosima！"那三个音节。

Delphine冲上来拉住Cosima。

她的手指压在她厚厚的外衣袖子上，好真实的力量。

Cosima听着耳边嗡嗡声在回荡，仰头看着那张久违的脸，发烫发麻的嘴角慢慢上扬。

别哭。别哭。别哭。她的心如同在祷告。

"你就不能想一种温柔的方式来证明？"Delphine质问她，同时松开了手。

笑容在她脸上裂开，释放了压抑已久的哽咽，"通常到这一步，我就感觉整个人突然穿透地板，掉了下去，然后，在漆黑的房里醒来。"

Delphine的眼眶红了，一个标志性的抱歉眼神，深呼吸，"Cosima。"再念了一遍，她笑了，好像是那三个音节在搔弄她下巴。

"我见过你。很多次。在街上。在路口。咖啡店。所有地方。她们都以为那是幻觉。我也以为那只是幻觉…虽然我一直不肯相信你已经…"Cosima低着头，看见Delphine的双脚，还有影子，比那双腿更修长，藏在身后。"你去哪儿了？"Cosima看着Delphine那双不安的手，克制着想要牵住的欲望。

这才是梦中一切都会结束的地方。那个耳光也许只是她睡眠中不受抑制的运动神经牵动了她充满沮丧的手，那落在她手臂的重量或许是Shay…如果她的梦足够长，也许过去的近一个月都只是午夜快速眼动状态下的五秒钟，拒绝沉睡的大脑皮层，拒绝放她自由，在黑暗里编织着她潜意识里的所想所盼，日复一日，夜复一夜。

可是，是梦又怎么样呢？最残忍的事也莫过于即使最残忍的梦也没法更深地伤她。

坐在那张质朴的棉布沙发上，正对着前方V字展开的两道步梯，书砌的城墙有些位置早没过了膝盖。

隔着两个人的距离，Delphine坐下，将瓶装水递给Cosima，后者还在发呆。

"…每天有不一样的医生护士在病房进进出出，但不管我怎么求他们，他们都不和我说话。直到，Ellie，新护士，她听我说话，看到我的迷茫，好心把她知道的所有小细节都告诉了我，我这才一点点拼凑起自己。然后…是你。"

就算不看她的眼也知道句末带着闪着泪光的笑意。Cosima努力把视线压在前面的地毯上，手握着塑料水瓶几乎要将它捏爆了。"4个月？"她重复着，深深呼吸，空气里只剩下内疚和心疼。

Delphine点头，"不过我只是睡着，所以没什么感觉，大概也跳过了最疼的那段时间。反正，不可能比清醒后的那四个月更难受了。待在那里，不知道自己是谁，不知道自己怎么了也不知道自己想怎么样，整天被一群陌生人推来推去，听不懂他们说的话，感觉自己好像根本不属于这个世界。"

"你什么时候回的这里？"

"最近一次回来？半个月前。"

"你清醒以后呢？"

"我一直在这里。"

Cosima的手猛烈颤抖。她心口插着的刀子刚又被人拧了一下。

"我只是花了很久才意识到。那只是家普通的医院。他们只知道我名字，看到我的病例，不知道我发生了什么，也不知道是谁把我送了进去。也许有人知道，但现实就是如此。然后，我出院了。只有一身衣服，一张信用卡，一个银行账户，我的护照，一把钥匙，还有一个一直悬在那里的问号。"

"为什么不来找我？"这个问题很愚蠢，但Cosima还是控制不住地想问。

"说实话，我不知道要怎么找你？"

Cosima看着Delphine，近在咫尺，却隔了两个地狱的距离。

"我所能想起的一切对那时的我而言就像一个传说，等它们渐渐在我脑中变得真实了，我又开始明白，我不能回去找它们。"长长的停顿，"你不应该出现在这里的。Cosima。你不应该来这里。"

"他们还能怎么样？"

"不是他们。是我。我已经不是你认识的那个人了。"Delphine沮丧地站了起来，走到地毯的中央，踌躇不定，"我觉得他们可能对我做了什么。我还是没法想起所有的事，我的人生，我学过的所有东西，还有，这些书，它们都是我的，但我现在都读不下来！"

"这是四分之一个图书馆，正常人都读不下来。"Cosima默默走到Delphine身边，她知道对后者而言，没有什么比失去对所有事对自己的控制权更可怕的。谁不是呢？在认识她之前，Delphine是个活在规划中的人，是她扰乱了一切。所以，几年前，当她确定Delphine讨厌突发状况，讨厌计划外的事，但却不可遏制地喜欢她的时候，作为一个容易自满的美国人，她顺应了自己的天性。

Delphine转过身，和Cosima近在咫尺，她苦笑着，算是对对方那并不高明的俏皮话的回应， 然后她吐出来卡在自己喉咙里的硬块，"我看不懂我学过的一切。我看不懂自己写的论文。我记起了自己以前是做什么的，也知道我想做什么，为你做什么。可现在我好像被关在了一座磨砂玻璃隔成的迷宫里。我只是依稀知道自己该去哪儿，可就是怎么挣扎也找不到出路。我知道我脑袋里少了某些东西，但是，我都说不出那些是什么。我帮不了你了，Cosima。"

Cosima说不清到底是Delphine说的哪个句子更让她惊讶，发生在对方身上的事实，又或者是发现不管经历什么，分别多久之后，Delphine还和以前一样。"这就是你不肯走近我的原因？你帮不了我？"她怎能忍心责怪Delphine，那自以为是的伟大，那自我牺牲的深情不就是法国人的本质。但她三年的生命就这么过去了，沉浸在悲伤里，再讨不回来。

"…还有Shay。"Delphine绕过Cosima站到沙发前，"我是隔了很久才想起她的。"

Cosima沉默了一会儿，才又撑起那副若无其事的样子，"后悔了吗？"

Delphine笑了，短促地，对着沙发上的折痕，摇了摇头，"你还好好的。我记不清楚为什么，但我相信她是你正确的选择。"

我的还是你的？Cosima眨着眼，把这句话咽了下去。什么都不重要了。她走到Delphine跟前，昂着头，她的骄傲不同于她的眼睛，永远俯视着别人，尤其当对方是能轻易伤害她的人。"Delphine，"只是这个名字就已经让她的喉咙发颤，她笑着，试探地抓住了对方的胳膊，"如果你是因为忘了一些东西，就觉得自己不再是从前那个人了，相信我，你还和从前一样。单纯又复杂。你在这里，你在和我说话，这就是唯一重要的事。"

"可我想记得。"

"你会想起来的，我保证，只要你别再把所有事都一个人扛着。"

Delphine看着Cosima，脸上的表情变得更加温柔，可很快，一丝愁云飘来，她被焦虑的脚步带着，迅速离开了Cosima，"如果这就是他们想要的呢？"

"什么？"

"他们没让我死，一定是有目的的。如果这就是他们的目的呢？引你出现。"

"Delphine！我就在他们的眼皮底下活着。Dyad，Neolution，相信我，我比你更清楚他们现在想要什么。"Cosima也讨厌自己这种语气，"再说了。3年了。我活着，你也活着，可是如果没有我今天的巧合，我可能还是见不到你。如果他们要用你当诱饵，他们不会浪费那么多时间。"

"我也这么想过。但还是讲不通。"

"他们根本不在乎我们的生死，他们在乎的是自己的资产。我身上的谜题，和你脑袋里的东西。"

"那是什么呢？如果只是书上学来的，他们根本没必要那么做。可如果是别的，如果我了解了什么对他们有价值的东西，为什么只是让我忘了？我知道如果只是海马体受伤造成的记忆损伤，消失的应该只是自传体记忆，而且…"

"如果他们做的不只是让你失去，而是从你身上拿走呢？"

Delphine的表情瞬间凝固了。

"记忆提取和记忆移植在加州的实验室里早有成功先例。虽然那只是鼠模，但如果同类的实验换在Dyad的任何一个实验室里进行，避开所有伦理法规，我相信…"

一刹那，时间倒转了。她们正坐在Felix那间Loft的红色沙发上，抱着各自的笔记本，双眼紧盯着屏幕上不断展开的基因序列，脑中却有一个角落正专注于自己那在不经意间划过对方身体的指尖。

"抱歉。"Delphine捂着额头迅速走进洗手间打开医药箱，翻出一个瓶子，吞了两颗药。

"你还好吗？"Cosima站在门口不安地看着Delphine格外苍白的脸。

"头疼。"Delphine撑在洗手台上，等着止疼片滑下食道，"没什么。一会儿就好。"她对着Cosima微笑，Cosima的心也疼了。"你是不是该回去了？"她在毛巾上擦了擦手，走到Cosima跟前，斜倚着门框，故作轻松。

"嗯。"Cosima一直点着头却没有往外走的意思。

"回家吧。专注解一个谜题就好。我们…"

"都有各自的职责。"

Delphine沉默。

"你对我说过。"

Delphine微笑。"保重吧。Cosima。"

Cosima几乎是被Delphine赶出了屋子，当然，是以护送的名义。"你，你也一样。"她不知道自己继续留在屋里会发生什么，所以现在离开也许是个正确的决定。就像所有的梦一样。莫名地开始。突然的结束。只留一个念想。

401的房门在她面前一点点关上。透过不断缩小的门缝，她看到Delphine的脸发生了些许变化，然后她看见自己的手，像潜在泳池底下，看着那些变形的陌生人。

悲伤在这一刻才倾巢而出。

她应该要离开。

这是正确的决定。

但为什么偏偏要是现在？

过道上不知什么时候变得热闹了，来自上下楼层的杂音，让一切变得真实了，而她和Delphine的匆匆相见，在她吹过冷风走回自己的Mini车门边又变得虚幻无比。

* * *

笃笃笃！

她的手在颤抖，根本控制不住。

礼貌是什么？理智是什么？Delphine活着。Delphine还活着！！她怎么可能就这样离开。

笃笃笃！

她的身体难以抑制地颤抖，像瘾君子站在毒贩的门外。

门里面传来轻微的"咔哒"声就是她最后一丝克制被枪决的声响。

她拧开门锁，闯了进去，在Delphine还来不及叫出她的名字，就拉住那件滑得像水流一样的衬衣，将里面包覆的人卷到自己的双臂之中，让对方的温热和香气像漩涡一样将自己淹没。

* * *

"吻我。让我知道你说的一切都是真的。"Cosima的手摸着Delphine的锁骨，勾着对方的脖子让对方倒向自己。

Delphine跟着她的步子，呼吸沉重地，将Cosima困在房门和自己的身体之间，"Je t'aime。Je t'aime。Je t'aime。"她的嘴唇在爱人的耳边重复着最美的咒语，她的舌头沿着美国人轮廓，从耳根舔到下巴，再随着她曲起的膝盖，扫过带着乳香的颈脖，滑向那藏在冬装厚重领口下的肩胛骨，"如果余生只能做一件事，爱你，爱你。"她跪在地上，用双臂把自己锁在爱人腰间，修长的身体，装满了恶魔的欲念和圣徒的虔诚，两个纷争的世界化作一抹烟雾糅杂在了那双该属于路西法的眼睛之中。清澈纯美，却闪烁着下一秒就会堕为撒旦的火光。

"噢，看看谁有是小狗狗了？"Cosima咬着嘴唇，感觉Delphine的手像藤蔓一样爬上她的脊椎，捆绑她的肢体，让她无力抗拒，"证明啊。"她摸着Delphine轮廓分明的脸颊，眼睛微微眯起，嘴角上扬像猫。

"我不是你的小狗狗。我是你的圣殿骑士，我是你的守护天使，我是你的情人，我是你的爱人…"

是她说话的腔调，还是她的眼睛，让Cosima双膝发软，跟着跪到了凉凉的大理石地板上。但身体里装了一座火山，就不会畏惧这会被岩浆轻易吞没的微凉。

"冷吗？"Delphine在深吻的间隙扯下自己的外衣甩到Cosima身后，然后将Cosima推倒在上面。

"不！除非你在这份上停下来。"Cosima咬着金发博士的嘴唇，撕扯着她的丝绸衬衣，"那样我就永远不会原谅你。"

"别让我伤了你。"Delphine将手垫在Cosima脑后，深吻，将所有重量都砸在了自己手上。

"跟我毁了这间公寓吧。"Cosima沉吟着，看着自己的毛衣从头顶飞走，在短暂的分别后重新搂紧Delphine的脖子，领着那修长的身体覆盖住自己裸露的肌肤，"我讨厌它。也许你可以让我爱上它。"

"遵命，我的小猴子。"

有过的争执随着汗水在两个燃烧的身体间被蒸发殆尽。

那是间被银色、苍白与黑色分隔的高层公寓，一尘不染，不近人情，如果不是因为里面住着一个美得像画一样的法国女人，它多半会像一个华丽的太平间。

"我爱你。Delphine。"昏沉的手指划过那白皙的脊椎，在闭眼之前，她对着洒在她肩窝那捧金色的长发呢喃着。

那双糅杂着世间所有颜色的眼睛对她温柔地笑了。

轻盈，柔软，在那一刻就是整个世界的本质，除此以外，皆是虚无。

* * *

大脑是个多么奇怪的装置？

只是再一抬手的工夫，思绪就把她带到了未来，又重演了过去，一切快得让她来不及将那些画面看成连续的片段。

"咔哒。"门真的又开了。

Delphine贴着门框站着，憔悴，虚弱，看似和她经历了同样挣扎的几分钟。

"嗨。"

"嗨。"

冗长的等待，呼吸，凝视，回忆，质疑，呼吸，闪过痛，闪过快乐，呼吸。

"我…"Cosima根本认不出自己的声音，微弱的声音从颤抖的牙齿间掉出来，"我只是想要确定，你不会再消失了。"

哽咽-屏住呼吸-更多哽咽-呼吸-眼泪-抽泣。

Delphine静静地拉起她的手，走回屋里，关上门，然后把她轻轻地拥在怀里。然后她像个孩子一样歇斯底里地哭了起来。

Delphine没有说话，也没有像从前那样以一个保护者的姿态紧紧环抱着她，将她守护在胸口，无声地宣告着全世界的暴雨狂风都不能将她伤害。但这已经足够了。她的手慢慢攀上那个修长无助的脊背，抱紧，再抱紧，像要变成一身护甲把所有已有的会有的不幸统统挡开。

这种感觉不是快乐，也不是痛苦，是回到了她该在的位置，又或者是属于她的一部分又重归于她的生命，像心脏回到胸腔，像血液回归脉络。


	14. Chapter 14

"你在读什么？"Rachel走进Charlotte的房间，看见小女孩躺在床上，抱着一本略旧的书，摊开的作业留在屋子一角。当然了，没有一位老师会因此训斥她，因为他们都是她的属下。

"Sir Lancelot。"Charlotte放下书。

"啊，湖上骑士，小时候我父亲给我讲过。"Rachel在小女孩床边坐下。

"我妈妈也是。"Charlotte在短暂停顿后补充道，"另一个。"

Rachel笑了笑，另外两个克隆对她做的事肯定破坏了大脑中的某些结构，因为心在她那只浅色的机械义眼让她感觉自卑，而且是无法掩盖的自卑。

"她告诉我他是亚瑟王的圆桌骑士团里最英俊，也是最英勇的骑士。"

"嗯。"

"但Susan告诉我，他后来背叛了亚瑟王和圆桌骑士团，有生之年都没能找到圣杯。"

"是的。因为他爱上了Guinevere，亚瑟王的王后。"

"妈妈没告诉我那一部分。"

"哪一部分？爱？"

"不，是背叛。"

"Charlotte。"

"她已经死了，对吗？我妈妈。"

"我不知道。"

"你到现在还会想你爸爸吗？"

"是的。"

"那要到什么时候才能忘记？"

"你不需要忘记。我会一直陪着你的。"Rachel握着Charlotte的手，"如果你把故事继续读下去，你会知道，是Lancelot的儿子Sir Galahad捧起了圣杯。"

"你能留下来陪我看吗？"

"当然。"

Charlotte往边上挪了挪，让Rachel躺到她身边。

Rachel拿过那本硬面的书，看着周圈带着泛黄水渍的内页，意识到这并不是自己儿时的读物。"亲爱的，这本书是从哪儿来的？"

"书房里，他们都已经检查过了，所以，允许我拿来看。"

Rachel翻查着书首页的题字，是父亲Eason的字迹：

致 我们的'兰斯洛特'

后面的墨迹已经糊成一片，看整本书的情况应该是被水浸泡过了，右下角的时间只能依稀看出是70年代，但具体是哪一年实在无法辨清。

"也许你该找另一本书看，"Rachel把书翻到尾页，右下角出现另一个人的笔迹依稀能辨：

J13:07。

"约翰福音13:07 耶稣答：'我所作的，你如今不知道，后来必明白。'"Charlotte说，让Rachel有些惊讶，"我以前有个老师，教这个。"

"妈妈让你学圣经？"

"嗯，她让我学所有的东西。"

"你从没提过。"

"你从没问过。"

Rachel迅速翻着书页还看见了P1:17[i]2,J1:13[ii]等等。

* * *

Cosima醒来的时候，人斜躺在沙发上，枕着一件白色毛衣，盖着一条毛毯，臂弯向外延伸着，里面是空的，只有一种熟悉的气味，淡了，一种让人舒心的温暖和酸疼，正褪去。

每天早晨当第一缕阳光从不知哪一个缝隙溜进来，点亮她所在的空间，她会想到什么？

"Delphine？"她弯曲胳膊，侧转身在地摊和屋子的每一个角落里搜寻着这个名字的意义。

不，实际上每天的这个时候，她什么也想不到，至少她希望如此。

不，事实上….此刻，眯缝着眼睛在模糊的记忆和眼前重又空荡的世界之间，她不可避免地想起了Shay。

3年，足以让一种最初需要努力适应的改变，变为习惯，而习惯就是第二本能。

那第一本能呢？是内疚吗？还是讨厌？讨厌每天第一个醒来，因为在她戴上眼镜之前，眼前那片朦胧的金色，总意味着这一天的第一丝妄念。10秒钟，意识到那是Shay，娇小，漂亮，像一只暹罗猫，有一双能够照穿黑夜的浅蓝色眼睛，就算安静地躺在一旁，眼帘低垂，也掩盖不了她那身上那份魅惑力。10秒钟，感觉着在呼吸能及的距离里那一片深不见底的空洞，思考着自己要做什么才能将它填平。然后，Shay轻微地舒展着身体，翻个身，冲她睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛忽闪着，对她微笑，含糊地说着早安。除了亲吻，她再想不到别的方法。那就是一座浮桥，勉勉强强地帮她挣扎在那片无声无形的浩淼海洋上。

这么说这么想是有多么的自私和无情。因为Shay对她的吸引力从第一眼直到最后一刻都是存在的，起源于身体，但未止于身体，尽管最后又被过于复杂的内心世界逼着退回了单纯肉体吸引。

终于可以原谅弗洛伊德只用"力比多"就草率地解释了人性的一切。

和身体有关的欲望不就是这样的东西，横跨在死、生本能之间，横跨在毁灭和创造之间。能让两个渴望结合的灵魂，转化出一场能将彼此撕裂的战役，又能把一颗绝望将死的心引向另一具充满渴望的肉体，直到渴望燃尽，那颗心也早已挥发。

呼吸。只要继续呼吸。用鼻子，或者借由嘴巴，吸进氧气，又或者亲吻着二氧化碳。如果一个人的灵魂等着麻木，肺叶里装的是浑浊还是清澈，又有什么区别。

好久没有感觉那么累。好久，没有感觉了。

拖着脚步走进浴室，盥洗台上的Jo Malone, Diptyque和L'Artisen，大写着主人的低调和超然。

喷一些在空气中，等它们混合在一起，仿佛能看见一个身影渐渐出现在她的双臂之间。

* * *

—我喜欢你的味道。

Cosima喜欢用双臂将Delphine困在盥洗台前，在每个昏昏沉沉的清早，用对方后背的曲线做最后N个"最后5分钟"的抱枕。

—我知道。我不介意你喷我的香水，反正，你已经在用了。

Delphine涂完唇膏，抿着嘴，小心转过身把那只昏沉的考拉抱在怀里，玩着那些绒绒的头发。

—不，是香水加上你的味道。不，是你，加上香水的味道。不，最主要还是你，就是你。不然，我只要抱着香水瓶就好了。

Cosima依然把原本支撑在盥洗台上的双手，环绕到Delphine背后，脸颊在Delphine胸口来回蹭着，不时发出满足的声响。

—嗯，让它们冰一下你的脸，你或许还能醒早一点。快啦，要迟到了，睡美人。

Delphine无奈地抱着Cosima轻轻摇摆，拨弄着后者额前的几缕头发，然后捧起那张睡意深沉的脸，呵一口气，太过清新的薄荷味冷得足以让后者浑身发抖，猛地睁大眼睛。

* * *

开门声。

Delphine带着饮料和面包回来，气喘吁吁，看见头发微湿的Cosima，仓促地笑了，摘下耳机。"啊，你醒了。"

"你去哪儿了？你都出汗了。面包店很远吗？"

"不是。我在跑步。抱歉，差点回来晚了。"

"你-在-跑步？"

"嗯。让我感觉好一些。吃早餐吧。你该要去上班了吧。我得去冲个澡。"

"呃，其实今天我不上班。"

"啊？为什么？"

"不为什么。没什么。去吧。我等你一块吃早餐可以吗？"

"哦。好啊。嗯…那，我先进去了。"Delphine把外套脱了挂在椅背上，紧张地笑了笑，转身进了浴室。

"嗯。"久违的紧张感，像过多的咖啡因一般让人不自觉地颤动，Cosima突然不知道自己该坐下还是站着，该表现得像个旧相识还是陌生人。

她们注视彼此的眼神好像是在一夜情醒来之后面对彼此，尽管昨晚什么也没有发生，除了偶尔的问答，除了偶尔的注视，除了并肩盘腿坐在沙发前地摊上，聊着一些与她们所身处的复杂情景毫不相关的生活琐碎。心里明明堆了太多的东西想说，但却又好像什么都不必说。坐在那里，感觉只要有那带着一点陌生和尴尬却又很熟悉的感觉环抱着自己那就足够了。她不想看到Delphine的眼里升起无助的问号。有过的快乐的记忆，如果已经遗忘，甚至是已经遗忘了遗忘本身，那就不会感觉失落、痛苦。但一旦被人提醒，反到会因为感觉到缺损而落寞。

想着Delphine已经承受过痛和苦，Cosima什么都想奢求，只要她平安和幸福。从现在，到很久很久以后。

但Delphine显然也并不是多么快乐。在卫生间的医药柜里Cosima不但看到几种抗排异药，还看到了抗抑郁的药物。后者是重大手术后常见的现象，尤其当你醒来，见不到任何熟悉的面孔，甚至记不起自己是谁。

"但你记得我…"Cosima看着Delphine买的早餐，呢喃着，心里却不免再度感到困惑，Neolution到底对Delphine做了什么，为什么她能记得自己吃早餐的偏好，却无法记起自己钻研多年的专业内容，无论以时间或者操作熟悉度，都应该是后者取胜，但是…

"Cosima？"

Delphine含糊的声音从浴室里传来。

"Cosima。"

"嗯。怎么了？"

浴室门开了一条缝，Delphine侧着头只露出一双眼睛，"你能到我房间帮我拿条浴巾吗？"

"噢。当然！对不起，我用了你的，还把它留地上了。"

"没事，是我忘了给你准备。是右手边楼梯那个房间，应该在衣柜底下的抽屉里。谢谢。"

"OK。"

* * *

—为什么有两个卧室？

昨天晚上Cosima曾问Delphine。

—它们都临着一扇窗，如果有人闯进来，找错房间，我还有顺着消防梯逃生的可能啊。

Delphine淡然地回答，虽然听着像在开玩笑，却让Cosima心头一阵刺痛。

* * *

推门进入Delphine的卧室，有种奇妙的感觉。因为是隔出的二层，天花板有些低，让她想起自己小时候住的阁楼，同样是装着一面不大不小的窗户，和堆满自己各种混乱思绪的房间。所谓的混乱思绪就是半边床上各种互相交叠的各类书籍和笔记本。

诗集、教科书、哲学、甚至还有还有一本《写在身体上》，毗邻着没有收拾过的纯白床单、被子，和那个斜了45度角显然是被用来垫着趴着看书时候受力手肘的枕头。

也许这就是Delphine学生时代宿舍的样子，只是少了些海报或者其他彰显她个性的东西，就像这间公寓的其他地方，少了个人生活的痕迹。

衣柜并不大，所以Cosima很容易就找到了浴巾，在内衣抽屉的左三分之一整齐码放。

这算是诡异的，又或者是一种正常的状态？当你生命里最重要的一部分突然离开了，你会忍不住想抱紧她留下的一切，用力呼吸着她残留下的每一丝气味，但又不敢太用力，怕那些分子消散得太快，最终也将缥缈于空气，然后，失去就成了事实。直到你在衣服上看到她的发丝，在电话里听见她的留言，在手机里看见她的相片，在冰箱上看见她的嘱咐，在马克杯上幻觉看见她的指纹和唇印…但气味，永远是格外特别的。它虚无，却带着温度，能牵动记忆深处的微笑和渴望，当周围的证物都被时间和丧失之痛磨砺得恍如一个被精心设计过的骗局，一个帮你维持心中那个虚构角色的道具，是气味，给褪色的世界重新填上了色彩。温柔而又霸道。那就是失去Delphine后的常态。可现在，她回来了？她却比之前更想用力地呼吸！搜集这最缥缈最梦幻的证据，让自己心里那个以为再堵不上的缺口，被填补上一点点，再一点点。

* * *

敲门三下。

浴室门又开了一道缝。

"你的浴巾。"

"谢谢。"

她笑了，露出虎牙。

她笑了，咬了下下唇。

* * *

注：（请自行搜线索）

[i]腓利门书1:17

[ii]约翰二书1:13

* * *

后记：其实我是有复杂的主线要跑的，但是一遇到Cophine我就忍不住慢下来...

BTW，主业最近有些忙，疏于更新，感谢唯一读者的支持。Merci！


	15. Chapter 15

"Hecate，告诉我你的故事。"Rachel通过话筒和单透玻璃另一边那个观察室里坐着的人说话。那个金发的身影蜷缩在黑色的旋转椅里，在苍白的灯光底下，慵懒得像只晒着午后阳光的家猫，椅子底下那双尖头皮鞋上沾染的血迹则提示着一位以杀戮为游戏的猎手的存在。

"'故事'？你是指我坐到这里前的人生？"一声轻蔑的笑。一只手夹着一根细长的香烟，轻敲旋转椅扶手，烟灰抖落，"为什么你对我有那么强的好奇心，却不敢面对我？"

"回答我的问题。"

"你不是早就知道答案了吗？"

"回答我的问题！"

"好吧。32年前，我生在法国里昂，我父亲是位妇产科医生，我母亲是一家咖啡馆的服务生、天主教徒。我不知道他们怎么会走到一起的。也许她并不知道我父亲在医院里执行最多的手术是人工流产。不管怎样，他们创造了我。我人生的前五年，有一半时间在英国度过，因为我父亲在伦敦工作，大概也因为那样，我现在才没有被你的口音恶心到。"她笑了一下，没想等到Rachel的回应，"然后我父亲死了，在他工作的医院大楼里。报纸说是意外，火灾，是因为消防设施设置的问题他才没能逃生。都是谎话。他被人杀了。因为妇产科医生只是他的掩护身份，他真正的事业在一个名叫Dyad的秘密组织里。Leda计划。我并不确定那是什么，我是说我7岁的时候并不知道，我在家里的杂物间里发现了他的笔记本。十年之后，你们找到了我，更确切地说，是Duncan博士找到了我，她向我解释了很多事，克隆、基因筛选、基因改良，我父亲是这方面的先驱，Neolution的先驱。这就是你害怕我的原因，对吗？你以为我是你的'创造物'，但事实上，我是我，而你，才是他的创造物。对吗？"她赤脚走到单透玻璃前，眯着眼睛，视线似乎能穿透眼前的那单薄的屏障，看见Rachel此刻微微发白的脸，"你是其中一个克隆，对吧？"

"你的责任是回答，不是提问。"

"亲爱的，你高贵的伦敦音在颤抖。"吐出一口烟雾，Hecate戏谑地甩出了标准的英国口音，"我想你的答案是肯定的。真可惜，你怯懦得像只兔子，我其实挺想看看差点害我没命的人到底长什么样子。"

* * *

"那个故事是谁告诉Hecate的？"

"我不明白你的意思。"银发的法国男人高傲地站在Rachel的办公桌对面，用一样的机械义眼审视着他的上司。

"那不是她的故事。"Rachel指着屏幕上一年前的录影画面。

"这就是实验的主旨，不是吗？Duncan小姐。看植入的记忆能否按照我们的意愿改造一个人。"

"问题就在这里。那是谁的记忆？所有的试验体的背景我们都排查过。我说了，那不是 **她** 的记忆。是你随意编造了一个故事？那么，你只是用我们宝贵的经费做了个催眠实验。又或者，那是你。那个让Hecate变得更加危险的故事，就是你。"

"危险？更加？我？抱歉，还是不明白你的意思。"

"那份目空一切的狂妄，那份不计后果的冲动，那份藏在平静背后的强烈的复仇心，当你和你的实验体靠近的时候，你会觉得亲切还是害怕？"

"你在暗示什么？直说行吗？"

Rachel倾身向前，压着声音，"我知道你是谁。"

银发男几乎充满反感地眯起眼睛。

* * *

"'我知道你是谁'？"Susan Duncan重复着Rachel的话，遗憾地摇着头，在银发男人的协助下穿上外套，"噢。我都说不清是哪一点更让我失望，我的女儿背着我在地堡里玩她可笑的侦探游戏，还是，她真的幼稚到了以为这里有什么事情是我不知道的。"

"博士，介意我多问一句，您知道她在找谁吗？"

"当然，一个传说，一个幻想。我还知道，她永远也找不到他了。"

"所以，这是测试的一部分？"

"对。不是我设计的，但是…现实就是如此。我没法说服自己去相信她。"

"往好处看。您还不百分百确定她是我们敌人。"银发男谦恭地为Susan Duncan拉开玻璃门。

"敌人？"Susan的声音因警觉而变得尖锐。

"抱歉，博士。我说错话了吗？"

"是的！永远不要在一个母亲面前说这种话。即便你觉得那是作为一个旁观者的客观评判。即便，你确信自己才该是'Hecate计划'的真正主管。记住！Rachel或许犯了个错，但她对你的判断，并没有错。为大局去做选择。我们在这里做的一切，都不是为了让自己发光。"

"是，博士。"

银发男恭敬地目送Susan走出地堡，他紧握的拳头背在身后，如果能依照他所愿拥有他能设定的最高力量值，并按照他所愿全力挥出，那他的拳头才会是件武器，否则，他就只是个对着铁墙自残的傻瓜。

"我一直以为你是基佬。原来只是对同龄的女人没有兴趣。"深色头发的女人斜倚着罗马石柱，像个被迫来参观博物馆的高中生，除了那只半透明的机械手，那让她看起来是高中生痴迷的漫画角色。

"愚蠢的美国佬。"银发男用母语嘟囔着从对方身前走过。

"喂，死拽的法国佬，要知道，只要我愿意，我用一只手都可以干掉你。"

"那你在等什么？"法国人像一阵狂风席卷而去。

留下美国人独自靠着石柱，右手边不远就是离开这座地堡的大门，自由和死亡，总是缠绕在一起，不是吗？不。这里不是什么专制的王朝，大门也只是个象征性的意义，她的身体可以自由离开这里，偶尔她静下来想要思考的是-自己为什么会留在这里。这里的大Boss是连呼吸都让人感觉端着架子的英国人，出现在她身边的永远是那个自以为是的法国傻X，那些让那些穿白袍的家伙感到兴奋的实验在她看来也不过是一串数字，连着另一串数据，没完没了。"我不知道。"像过去自问自答的无数次一样。

也许是因为"Hecate"，也许因为她就是Hecate，不管这里的白大褂能往她心里、脑中填塞多少答案，他们没法填平心中存有缺憾的那种感觉。

"我在等什么？"有趣的问题。

* * *

"你在书店打工？"Cosima端着茶杯，背靠着洗碗池，看着Delphine抱着一捧待洗的床单衣物横穿过客厅，印象中，她从没见过后者这么生活化的一面。

"对啊。我需要有工作才能留在这里啊。你不是也一样。"

"我知道。不过，你，在书店打工，听起来就像是欧洲电影的情节。"

Delphine终于忙完手里的事，向Cosima走了过来，微笑，"难道你们就不去书店吗？"

"对啊。"Cosima将依旧温热的茶递给Delphine，"我来自一个习惯用各种尺寸的屏幕取代纸张和油墨的文明国度。"随着Delphine的靠近Cosima将双手撑在身后，视线转向自己那一直在地上打转的右脚。

"嗯。是吗？"Delphine轻笑着拿起放在一边的羊角面包，转身和Cosima一样背靠着流理台，"你厚厚眼镜片可不是那么说的。"清脆的声音从她唇齿间溢出。

"哦，这完全是拜日本人所赐，一边N开头（Nintendo），一边S开头（Sony）。"

Delphine端着茶杯的手微微颤抖，然后她的笑声出现，结束了Cosima的担忧。"你知道我现在不是完全失忆，对吧？"

Cosima尴尬地像个搭讪未遂的高中生，"呃…可能是我短时失忆了。现在想起来了。"她的左手不自觉地敲击着放在不远处的咖啡杯。

Delphine举起茶杯，靠近嘴唇，最后又放弃了，看看Cosima，"你喝咖啡吗？"

"噢。我喝。不过，过去那几年…呃。"她拿起旁边还满着的咖啡杯，一时间不知道自己想说什么，也没明白Delphine想说什么。

"能，把它给我吗？我早上不是特别喜欢喝茶。"

"我知道。我知道！我，我没碰它。"Cosima将咖啡递过去，等Delphine伸出手，她又缩了回来，"我只是…觉得，你应该…改喝茶比较好。能帮你…呃…保持平和的心态。"

Delphine愣愣地看了她一会儿，低头笑了笑，抓着Cosima的手臂将咖啡拿走，然后将茶杯塞回Cosima手心里，"所以…好像还是你更应该喝茶。"

Cosima低头看着杯子里浮动的花瓣，无力反驳。

"放轻松，不管你有没有碰它，我不介意。"Delphine喝了口咖啡，"我又不会强迫你们结婚。"

Cosima笑出了声。"嗯。所以它不是你最心爱的杯子。"

"嗯。但是，嘘，别让它知道。我喜欢让它们都感觉自己很特别。"

"哦，你是个好家长。"

"呃，告诉你个秘密，它们都是我领养的，在不同招牌的连锁店里。"

"你好无聊噢。"

"哈喽。我无聊？现在到底是谁在笑那么无聊的话啊。"

"是你先开始的。"

"我只是想缓和一下气氛，是你偏要接下去！"

"我那不是怕你尴尬嘛。忘了你也有无聊又幼稚的一面。"Cosima戳了戳Delphine的腰，她没有消失在背后窗口划进来的那道眯眼的阳光里，这一天这才有了真实的感觉。

"我有点高兴自己不是唯一一个忘了的。这是不是有点不正常？"

Cosima的手指没有挪开，Delphine的背也没有挪开，但那被揉成团的感觉卡在心里，嗓子里，用超大杯的咖啡或茶都无法冲掉。那感觉，不是真正的纤维团能让人窒息，更像是一声被关在真空中的嘶吼，明明喊得撕心裂肺，可却连当事人都听不见，像被磁化的金属片面对赋予它双面性的磁铁，在翻转的一刹那，被卡在了吸引和排斥之间。

要怎么定义这种感觉，就像看着一副待完成的画作，专注于画布上那块空白，你是执笔人，也是观众，但有时候你还是画作本身又或者是那块画布。你知道那里缺了点什么，某一刹那，你又知道了那里缺的那一点究竟是什么，但当你循着所为灵感，循着脑中那模糊的画面，循着那虚无的感觉去用带着有限颜色的画笔去描绘，去将那个浮动在空白之上的'灵感女神'或者是'画布幽灵'具象化，又或者在你灵魂出窍将画笔交给命运，当那个缥缈在你颅脑某个部位的虚幻影像在你无意识之时出现在画布上。你会有什么感觉？

惊讶，当然，"就是她！"像"一见钟情"里那一眼。是Déjà vu（即视感），但是是真的déjà vu（已经见过）。但那是惊喜吗？不，是迷茫，是无法辨识内心的感觉，说不出是否高兴，因为知道自己应该高兴，但自己的反应却迟钝了，是不知道自己该怀念先前画面中的空白还是拥抱突如其来的充实，是不知道自己该珍惜突然的拥有还是忍不住挑剔地说"这和我想象的不一样"。美梦会有可能成真，但真实不会和想象中的一模一样。因为具象化的棱角总要切割掉抽象影像里的太多可能性，像眼镜给近视带来了更敞亮更具冲击力的世界但同时也带来了更清晰的不如意，像小说里的角色跨上银幕，当你夸赞她或他和你想象中的"完全一致"的时候，你在夸赞的只有你的幻想，对那两个次元里那两个角色的一致的幻想，忽略了那些属于两个人的不同特质。或多或少，哪怕只有一个眼神的诧异，都不是"一样的"。

你应该在这里，我知道，我确定，因为你在，我的世界在不经意间就变得更完整了。没有原因，辨不出痕迹，也许因为我的画布上真的留着一个口子，恰好是你的形状，但问题是，此刻的我看不见了。也许那不是我画下的隐形线条，也许那是，也许我想让你留下，也许留白才是我真实的选择，也许，这么多的"也许"只是为了掩盖一个装满我所有期待、所有脆弱和所有不安的句子呢，"然后呢？"

你回来了。然后呢？

你在这里了。然后呢？

* * *

"我们是怎么认识的？"

"在学校实验室里。你坐的地方跟我隔着一张桌子，你在讲电话，说着法语，有点生气，又像是快要哭了。我就那么盯着你看，不是故意地，也不是为了看戏，只是因为…你，"Cosima看着走在一旁的Delphine，被冬衣包裹着，依旧看起来像个在塞纳河边或者叹息桥上看着夕阳西下陷入冗长脑内蒙太奇的文艺片女主角，哪怕是即将扑面而来的黑幕也无法终结那个已经被她植入你脑中的彩色遐想世界，"你长得太好看了。"对于这一点，她没法说谎。

Delphine不好意思地笑了，看着泛白的地面，拉一下头上米白色的毛线帽。

"然后你看到我，冲我说了句'抱歉'，然后就走了。"

"但那是个陷阱对吗？"

"陷阱？你是指…'欲擒故纵'？那是绝对的。搭讪的事还是留给我这种厚脸皮的人比较好。别忘了。你有点无聊。"

Delphine配合地笑了笑，"我知道。不过，"站到了一家被墨绿色木板覆盖的古旧书店门口，Delphine转身面对Cosima，眼睛短暂在对方眼中停留，欲言又止，像是试图在寒冷的空气里捕捉最恰当的词汇，"我想说的是，那一切都是个陷阱，我，我伤害了你，对吗？"

Evelyne's World，那间书店的木刻招牌上写着，那些碎裂的木纹像有毒藤蔓缠住了Cosima本在不规则跳跃的心。"不！Delphine！不是那样的！你到底是记起了什么？不！"这感觉就像回到了分别的那个晚上，她是那么急躁地想用一切词汇去抓住Delphine这个随时会转身离去的身影，但所有的语言都不过是寒风里的一阵白雾，她知道，所以她必须走上去，必须用身体去抓住，必须伸出手，必须摘掉手套，必须用刺骨的寒风佐证，必须抓住Delphine真实存在的身体，必须看着对方的眼睛，也让对方无法躲避自己要传达的每一层意思。

剧烈地颤抖。

不知道始于她手的哪一边。挣扎着想逃离的世界，还是挣扎着想抓住的世界？

但都不重要了。

"你做过唯一伤害我的事…是为我去死。你明白吗？Delphine？"

Delphine长久地凝视着Cosima眼里闪烁的光，低头看着对方紧紧抓在自己手臂上的手，看看左右，"为什么我觉得这个场景很熟悉？"

"瞧，破坏气氛的高手。"Cosima松开手，轻轻拍了拍Delphine的手臂，吸吸鼻子。

"嗯。否认不了了。"

"嗯。"Cosima将双手放进口袋里，犹豫着，又看Delphine背后的小书店，"所以，就是这里。Evelyne's World？谁是Evelyne？"

"不知道。也许是店主心里的缪斯。"Delphine开始打开那些木板，让小小的店铺吸收一些阳光，"我本来是想付钱给店主，只在她店里挂个店员的头衔，但后来我觉得有个住处以外的地方可以去，总比一直闷在那里好，而且，就像你说的，真的没什么人来书店，所以，这里就像是我的学习室，阅读室，冥想室？反正就是个逃亡的地方。"

"这里很漂亮。"

"嗯。"

"如果我无处可逃，能来这里打扰你吗？"

"…当然。"

"那就好。"

"那么，我该…"Delphine指指背后的书架。

"去工作了。"

"嗯。那你…"

"不工作。"

"嗯。但你，应该，要回去…"

"我只剩下我自己了。"


	16. Chapter 16

"所以，这就是你工作的地方。"Cosima穿梭在书架间，指尖扫过那些书脊轻微开裂的初版书，闻着那股莫名让人感觉安心的古书味道，坐到角落的木制长椅上，抓起红色的毯子盖上，感觉到那台一直闪着光的笔记本电脑散发的热气，望着门口Delphine托着对街连锁咖啡店纸杯的逆光剪影，一切都真实得很不真实。

"是啊。某种意义上，是个博物馆，或者时间胶囊。"

"如果有一天我可以用意念创造一个世界，里面有三分之一大概就是基于我此刻的记忆，再加一点蒸汽朋克风。"

Delphine微笑着跨过门槛，咆哮的警笛声像突如其来的炸弹，把她和Cosima都怔在了原地。

"怎么回事？"Cosima不安地跑到门口，看见3辆警车就停在前面路上。

"是我多拿了糖包吗？"Delphine还定在原地，头也不回。

"他们可不像是健康部门的。"Cosima看着一群警察冲进了对面的咖啡馆，并迅速押着好几个嬉皮士打扮的年轻人和他们的笔记本出来，回身看见Delphine像是松了口气的样子，忍不住笑了出来。

"啊，又是这样。"Delphine把其中一杯饮料递给Cosima，将后者拉进店里，"越来越频繁了。三天前他们也来过一趟。起初我还指望，他们来是因为这家店把咖啡做太烂了。然后…"Delphine拉起门板，让书店陷入彻底的黑暗，"我可没兴趣应付记者。"

"我也是。"Cosima摸到了不远处的吊灯开关，拉下绳索，"他们永远都意识不到自己问得越多，知道的越少。"

"我想他们只是不能说。看看知道太多的人的下场。"

"生物黑客。"Cosima在长椅上盘腿坐着，下意识看了眼Delphine的电脑，"你知道那是什么吗？"

"你是在测验我的智力还是记忆。"

Cosima耸耸肩。

"像其它的黑客一样，行走在灰色地带，试图打破知识共享疆界，有些自以为能成为自以为能成为自主进化领域的摩西，但绝大多数情况下他们只是堂吉柯德。他们在分享'乐高'，但只有收集够多的人才能组建出理想世界。然后，在那遥远的梦想实现之前，几个国家政府把他们的游戏盒和国际恐怖活动扯上了关系。然后，大家都别想玩了。"Delphine把自己的饮料放在柜台上，俯身搜寻者柜台里藏着的香烟和打火机，连贯的动作直到回头看见Cosima才尴尬地中断，"不好意思，习惯了一个人。"又把手里的东西扔回柜台上。

"没关系，二手烟和癌症的，对我并不可怕。对外面的警察，一样没那么重要。"

"但是，对这些书…"Delphine捧着纸杯走到长椅边将笔记本合起放在自己腿上，"这建筑…"

"你在找什么？"Cosima用下巴指了指笔记本电脑。

"什么？"Delphine将电脑挪到一边。

"你的电脑显然一直很忙，还联着网。可我能搜到的Wifi只有对面的咖啡馆，餐馆..."Cosima看着Delphine，"我了解你，不管你能想起多少，你不可能让自己天天窝在这里什么也不做。再说了，你刚才的口气，像个绝望又狂妄的基因学家，或者，法国人。"Cosima耸耸肩，引来Delphine莞尔一笑。

"他们是冲你来的，对吗？外面那些警察。"

Delphine戒备地握紧纸杯，没有说话。

"嘿，"Cosima轻轻撞了撞Delphine的胳膊，露出两颗虎牙，举起一只手在眼前划一条与门前街道平行的线，懒散地靠着椅背凝视着Delphine，"我跟你是同一边的。就算…你只是在下载毛片。"

"有人说过你很聪明但又很烦人吗？"Delphine叹了口气，重新把笔记本放回腿上。

Cosima看看Delphine的手，再看着她的眼睛，喝了口手里的热巧克力，"某些不擅长隐藏的人咯。比如，你，还有，你！"

"自以为是！"Delphine打开笔记本，开始键入密码。

Cosima微笑接过Delphine的饮料杯，发现自己全部的注意力只能停在Delphine身上。电脑屏发出的光亮，在后者身上覆上了一层莹光蓝，Cosima忍不住沿着椅背渐渐靠近，直到她的手掌侧面触碰到Delphine的后背。

"这不是梦，Cosima。"Delphine托着下巴转头望着Cosima，"我也不是梦。"

"我知道。也许吧。我就是只"好奇的乔治"。一个没有艾斯伯格综合征的天才。"

"天才？你都没意识到如果我是生物黑客，正在被各国政府监控的交易平台上获取信息，我现在就不可能坐在这里。我都没着急烧了电脑，不是吗？"

"你可以..."

"我在，他们暂时还找不到的地方。"Delphine把电脑屏转向Cosima。

Cosima笑着扫了一眼屏幕，先前那没正经的脸一下子沉了下来。

那是个安全模式下的对话界面，"荷鲁斯之眼"在屏幕中间时隐时现，底下的对话框显示着：向对方请求连接中，计时已经有10分钟了。界面右上角亮绿色点阵时隐时现，轮番拼凑出一些标签其中就有一个324B21，然后Cosima还看到了姐妹们被拆开的名和姓。

"这是谁？"

"说实话，我还不知道。他的署名是："

"奥西里斯/Osiris!"Cosima指着屏幕，对方已经连上了。

"哦，巧了，平常他可没那么容易连上。我一直在尝试，但他只会随性出现然后..."

"Cosima Niehaus"屏幕上出现一条狭长的黑白简报，左下角狂放的手写体写着她的名字，图片右下方有个模糊的标点，然后像是还有个数字，被截到了框外，Cosima眯缝着眼睛凑近屏幕试图认出那份文件的原稿。

"见鬼了。"

"嗯。他一直这样按照自己意愿出现，然后丢出一些资料碎片。"

"这是我爸的笔迹！我上学开始就学着伪造他的签名了，不会认错。这是我的出生证明！是假的，但也是真的。因为我是他们领养的，BlahBlah，介意我..."Cosima在拿走笔记本前象征性地征求Delphine同意。

"当然不。"

Osiris发来了信息：

 **没有巧合，皆是算计。**

Delphine和Cosima都看到了这句话。

接着，又是另一行字：

 **找对敌人。问对问题。**

然后对方就突然下线了。

Cosima："靠！他能说得更含糊一点吗？"

Delphine浅浅一笑。

"他和你说过什么吗？"

"没有。"Delphine站起来活动腿脚。

"那就奇怪了。"

"我想他是一直在等你。"

Cosima显然觉得Osiris的出现太过蹊跷。如果出于善意，他为什么不直接找到Leda，那对他而言绝对不难。

"也或许，他看出...我起不了什么作用？"

"你是怎么发现他的？"Cosima看着网页上跳动的文件碎片，又看看那个"荷鲁斯之眼"。也许对方只是个幻想在数字世界里行侠仗义的中学生，不小心发现了一大堆拼图碎片，只是想以自己的方式把它们拼出个大概。

"记得我说过，那个银行账户和一把钥匙吗？"

Cosima点头，滚动着页面，眉头依旧皱着。

"原来我还有个银行保险箱。里面是一个写满各种琐碎念头的笔记本，和另一把钥匙。本子上有一页折了角，里面有一串数字，总共九位。"

"坐标？！"

"嗯，如果把这9位数字拆成2232组合，在地图似乎可以定位到火车站附近。钥匙像是指向另一个保险柜。"

"你向来比我仔细...等等，你说"像是"？"Cosima把笔记本放到了一遍，盘起双腿，依旧思索着Osiris的来意。

Delphine背靠着其中一个书架，捧着杯子，"我想如果我要留信息给自己，不管是什么，一定会更直接。从一把钥匙到另一把，显然在卖关子，但如果说那是在防范别人，里面的信息又似乎太明显。"

"像在故意留面包屑引开第一波追上来的人。因为你当时已经知道会发生什么。不是具体的…"Cosima看着Delphine的脸，她的耳朵，被垂落的卷发覆盖了一半，像是在落叶上打滚的某种小动物，"但你还是留下了信息，那就是…"

"留给你的！"Delphine点头，"我试了我所知道所有方式去解那些数字，甚至看了笔记本上那些让我头疼的公式。然后又想两次给我钥匙也许是提醒我"钥匙/Key"就是"关键"！我检查了两把钥匙，甚至检查了上面的字母，对比了那些锯齿结构。最后又多出了两串数字，保险柜的代码，还有拿着另一把保险柜钥匙的银行经理的员工号。"

"越来越像场测试了，你不觉得吗？"

"是啊。我开始怀疑到底是谁留下那些，是我自己，还是，那些对我做了手脚的人，我怀疑他们是在测试我还能不能像以前一样思考，出了道益智题。但是，我没办法就那样放手，总觉得它是我和过去之间唯一的联系。然后，就在我快要放弃的时候，我在咖啡馆里听到了两个网站设计师的对话。我终于知道那些那9位数是什么了。"Delphine笑着卖了个关子，眼里有些小得意，又或者是失意...又或者，Cosima来不及猜。"是RGB代码！是颜色！"

"啊？"

"当然里面还有部分要转换一下，而且不是从左往右读，而是从右往左。因为银行经理告诉我保险柜的钥匙一把顺时针，一把逆时针转，我手里的那把是逆时针。笔记本上用同种颜色写的字句。不是特别显眼的颜色，对应的句子也依然是不那么直接的提示，但经过前面这番折腾，真正的信息就很容易翻出来了。"

"你知道第一个发现这些的人会顺着你的专业思维检查一切可能，所以你跳出了专业领域。"Cosima敬佩地看着Delphine，想笑，想赞许，但涌上心头的只有一阵辛酸。

"应该是吧。你说'你'的时候，我只想说'她'，抱歉，我知道这所有的一切混杂在心头的感觉，但依旧会觉得，这些像是来自另一个人的作为。"

"没关系。我明白。你还留着那个本子吗？"

"烧了。"

"为什么？"

"我看那些字体，有很多都写得很匆忙，明白情势危急。当我看出了里面的真正信息，也就是这个地址"Delphine指指电脑，"我肯定了这是我有意留下的信息，目的明确，而不管我在防的人是谁，他们没把这些都毁掉只说明一件事，他们没从里面得到他们想要的资料，或者就是被带着绕了一圈，想看着我把谜底揭开。所以，我不敢在任何会被人察觉到的角落里流露出我已经解开谜团的样子。假装沮丧，偷偷背下信息，然后，在我怀疑有人固定监视我的地方，把笔记本撕了，丢进流浪汉的篝火里。"阅后即焚"本子里也写着，用法语写的。斜向拆散在三行里。连带着其它一些'留言'："Delphine摸着手有些不自在了，"Cosima，Cosima，Cosima…It's ok。Enchantee。Je t'aime。Adieu。（Cosima，没事的。幸会了。我爱你。天上见/永别/再见了。）这些都，都分散在不同页里…"

Cosima吸了吸鼻子，从Delphine口中听见Delphine的"遗言"，让她说不清的心塞。

Delphine看了Cosima一眼，有些不知所措，捏着下巴支吾地说，"那，那本子里还有些别的词，松露巧克力，红酒，还有什么派之类的，我想，那大概也是购物清单。不是，不是特别有..."她被最后一个形容词卡住了，纠结地咬了咬嘴唇。

"不是特别像个有条理的科学家?"Cosima懒散地靠着椅背。

Delphine点头。

"你本来也不是。"Cosima平静地说完，随后才补上一个淘气的笑脸。那是事实，也不是。任何人和Cosima相比都会显得井井有条。但Delphine，最真实的Delphine..."你很认真，但你，其实一直有注意力涣散的问题。因为焦虑，压力...你靠吃药帮你解决这问题。"

"噢。"Delphine一副恍然大悟的样子。

Cosima微笑，如果放在从前，她此时一定会走过去，踮起脚捧住那张无辜的脸，直到她们的嘴唇连在一起，但现在，这样看着就够了。

* * *

"Charlotte病了。"Susan叹了口气，看了Rachel一眼，"她还是不应该去外面。太多变化，太多刺激。"

Rachel沉默认同，双眼冷漠地盯着坐在自己对面正在为所有人切牛排的"银发男"。

"应该准备些她喜欢的东西。"

银发男首先将切好的牛排送往Susan盘里。

"不，给Rachel吧。我不想吃。你也为Charlotte准备一份吧。"

"好。"

看着银发男在母亲面前谦卑的样子，Rachel还是不免有些惊讶，"谢谢"，当银发男将切好的牛排整齐放到了她的盘子里，她的机械眼睛扫视着对方的，却被狠狠瞪了一眼。

"Charlotte还爱巧克力布丁。"Rachel说，看着银发男坐下。

"我知道。"

"你母亲和那个女孩生活的时间比你久。"银发男切着自己盘里的菜，来来回回，把它们都切成了指甲盖大小。

"Alter！！"Susan生气地瞪着银发男，后者随即低下头。Susan正要说什么就被助理叫走了，说是有重要情况要处理。在这地堡里总有数不尽的，来自外界的紧要情况。

"Alter？"Rachel目送母亲离开后，眯着眼睛开始上下打量对方，

"你用过电脑吗？ALT。我名字缩写。"

"哦。"Rachel拖着长音，"那，中间的L是哪个词的缩写？"

银发男沉默望着Rachel，缓缓开口，带着轻蔑地，"Le。"

Rachel的脸一瞬间有些难看。

银发男瞥瞥嘴角，带着并不太明显的得意，"Ausar Le Toine（奥沙.勒.图瓦安）。我的名字，Ausar Le Toine。"

"噢。"Rachel拿着叉子，努力掩藏着自己的失望。

"我不是你要找的人。我以为你在提出这种问题前都做过功课呢。"

"你知道什么？"

"他知道你要找的人不存在了。"Susan悄无声息地回来了，看着眼下正心虚的Rachel，淡淡一笑，"我不告诉你，你是不会罢休的对吗？"

Rachel看着母亲，握紧了手里刀叉。

"Lancelot？"Susan说完笑了，"他是Eason和我的大学校友，主修的是数学专业，不合群的法国人，但在学术上成绩出众。不乐意了解他名字的人都管他叫'笛卡尔'，因为他很寡言，有种超龄的深沉，还有双哲学家的眼睛。但后来因为Leda计划，他成了我们中的一员。学术圈的大男孩们永远跳不出爱玩小圈子的幼稚恶习。但你父亲是个例外，一个老好人，他看到对方的学识和远见，预见对方在Leda计划中发挥的作用甚至能超越他，他从没想过要否定或者打压对方，相反地，他希望能帮对方融入团队，让对方的能力更受到重视。他称他为'兰斯洛特'，算是昵称，也因为对方是法国人，而作为一个英国人，还有什么比圆桌骑士的典故更能拿出来打比方的。我们是圆桌骑士，是朋友，手足，是追逐圣杯的先驱，也许也会成为殉道者。我们既是无分先后的，又是分有先后的。你父亲找到这本书，写下题词，作为橄榄枝，作为一段友谊的起点。但是，几年之后，'兰斯洛特'突然退出了Leda计划，还毁掉了一部分数据。对，很重要的一部分。历史重演了，他还是那个不合群的法国人，他从来没有把我们当做朋友。他的离开就像他的加入一样突然，没有原因。有些人说他是为了一个女人，就像亚瑟王的兰斯洛特那样，也有人说他是信仰缺失，转投宗教。这本书上摘引的《圣经》，或许能证明一二。"

"'别相信法国人'？我常听实验室的人说。"

"对。"

Ausar 清清嗓子。

Susan笑了笑，"你只有一半法国血统，别逼我不信你。"。

"原来不是个笑话。"

"就算是，也是个残忍的笑话。这一切只证明了一点。你父亲比法国人更像是理想主义者。"


End file.
